The Song of the Opera Ghost
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose Phantom of the Opera Crossover. The Doctor and Rose travel to Paris to visit the Paris Opera House and the Doctor encounters an old enemy who uses Rose to get vengeance. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story there was never a Phantom of the Opera novel, musical or movie.

Chapter One

At last, he had found him.

He had found the underground lair where he was keeping Nyssa and Tegan as his prisoners. A homicidal lunatic with an angelic voice, a voice that could hypnotize people and make them his slaves. The man wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way and that included the Doctor and his companions.

They had come to Gannett Seven because the Doctor had wanted to show them the lavender waterfalls and granite mountains of this beautiful planet. Instead, they found a city that was being terrorized by a man named Erik Ackerbie. Erik and his people had a very special gift. They could sing with voices that were otherworldly and that was another reason why the Doctor wanted to show his companions the planet. But Erik's voice, unlike those of his people, was on such a high-frequency that it had a hypnotic quality to it and he used his ability to control people and turn them into mindless puppets that carried out his every whim. He had managed to enslave and kill several people before he was arrested and committed to an asylum. He had spent several years there before one of the aides made the mistake of getting too close to him. He was able to hypnotize the aide and order him to kill his co-workers. In the confusion, he slipped away and hid himself where he thought no one would ever find him. And no one had been able to locate his whereabouts until the Doctor came along.

The Doctor had tried to put a stop to him and in retaliation, he had kidnapped Nyssa and Tegan and now had them in his thrall. The Doctor had discovered his hidden entrance at the base of one of the granite mountains and after navigating through the labyrinthine corridors and avoiding several death traps, he finally faced his adversary. Nyssa and Tegan were chained up in the corner, completely mesmerized, but thankfully unharmed. The Doctor glared at Erik who was dressed in a blood red robe.

"So, Doctor, you made it through my traps without dying, you are indeed clever," Erik said.

"Let them go," the Doctor demanded pointing at Nyssa and Tegan.

Erik glanced back at them.

"No, I don't think I will, Doctor. They are incredibly charming. I think I shall keep them as my pets," he said.

"You don't have to do this, Erik, you don't have to kill and enslave people. If you surrender yourself and come with me, I will get you all the help you need," the Doctor said urgently.

Erik snorted.

"You mean go back to the asylum where they drugged me and kept me confined like an animal? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice. I must stop you before you harm anyone else."

Erik laughed.

"And how will do that when you are under my power, Doctor?" he sneered.

Before the Doctor could stop him, Erik began to sing a haunting melody. A smile spread over his face when he noticed the Doctor's eyes glaze over. He continued to sing as he walked towards him. Stopping in front of him, he stopped singing and waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. He chuckled when he got no reaction.

"You see, Doctor, no one can resist me," he said. "Not even someone as clever as you."

He paused a moment pondering what he should do with his latest captive.

"Hmmm," he mused as he stared at his mesmerized expression. "It would be a shame to kill someone as intelligent as you; perhaps I can use you as a weapon. Send you off in your time machine to change time in my favor so I will not only rule over this miserable planet, but the universe as well."

He grinned.

"Yes," he hissed. "I think that's what I'll do. So, my slave, be a good boy and lead me to your time machine."

The Doctor didn't say a word as he turned and walked out of the room. Erik chuckled and followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is your time machine, eh?" Erik said to the Doctor, as he gazed at the TARDIS. "Amazing. Who would have thought that time travel was possible. I can't wait to see this ship for myself. Now, slave, open the door!"

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his key. He unlocked the door and stepped aside while Erik went inside. He paused and looked around at the minimalist interior of the console room.

"This is beyond imagination," Erik said walking over to the console and staring at it in wonder.

He looked back at the Doctor when he entered, shut the doors and stood a few feet behind him.

"I have changed my mind, I want to go along with you. I want to see the wonders of time and space myself."

"What about the women, master?" the Doctor said in a dull tone of voice. "Shouldn't they come with us?"

Erik considered that.

"Yes, I think their company will be appreciated while we are traveling the universe. Very well, we will go back and get them."

"No need, master, I can set the TARDIS so it'll materialize in front of them."

Erik beamed.

"Astounding. Then do it, slave. Fly us to my living quarters."

"Yes, master."

The Doctor started up the TARDIS. Erik looked around at the interior while the Doctor put in the coordinates of Erik's living quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS materialized a few feet away from Nyssa and Tegan who were still under Erik's power. Erik stepped outside, pulled a key from his robe, and unlocked their chains.

"Stand up," he commanded them.

Both Nyssa and Tegan obeyed.

"Get in the time machine," he said pointing inside the TARDIS.

The women walked inside and walked over to the Doctor. Erik walked inside and closed the outer doors.

"Now, Doctor," he said slapping his hands together. "I think it's time for us to begin our conquest of time and space. Start up the time machine."

"Yes, master."

The Doctor closed the inner doors. He started up the TARDIS while Nyssa and Tegan stood nearby with blank looks on their faces. Erik walked up beside the Doctor.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded.

"Tetrazarlion, master."

Erik frowned.

"What's on Tetrazarlion?"

"The Tetrazarlions are a warlike race. They have a huge army that you could hypnotize and use as part of your conquest of the universe."

Erik laughed delightedly.

"What a good idea, Doctor. I would never have thought of that myself, but you're right, it would be easier to conquer time and space if I have an army at my command. Very well, take me to the general's headquarters on Tetrazarlion so I can hypnotize them into submission."

"Yes, master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS powered down and Erik looked at the Doctor.

"Are we here?" he asked him.

"Yes, master, we are on Tetrazarlion."

"Excellent! Open the doors!"

The Doctor opened the inner doors. Eric laughed as he burst through the outer ones. He was in an office. Sitting at a couple of desks were two very surprised men.

"Aha! You must be the generals then!" he said to them. "Well, you are under my command from now on!"

"I don't think so," the Doctor said.

He spun around and saw him leaning casually against the TARDIS with a smile on his face.

"What? You aren't…hypnotized?" he said in disbelief.

"No, sorry chap, I'm not hypnotized and I never was," the Doctor replied, shrugging.

"But, how?"

The Doctor reached into his ears and pulled out two transparent earplugs.

"I was wearing these," he explained. "Specialized earplugs that block out high-pitch sonic frequencies like the one you use when you sing. I could hear you speaking in your normal voice, but when you sang, I was completely protected from your hypnotic influence. After that it was just a matter of playacting and manipulation to get back my TARDIS and my companions."

Erik looked at the men who by now had risen up and were walking towards him.

"Then, who are these men?" he said.

The Doctor grinned.

"These men are the wardens of the Tetrazarlion Detention Center. You see, Tetrazarlion is a prison planet and these men here know me since I have dropped off prisoners in the past. If you see any of the other men I dropped off, please give them my regards, won't you?"

Erik yelled as the wardens seized his arms.

"I will hypnotize all of you!" he screamed at him. "You will suffer for this, Doctor; I will make you and your companions pay for crossing me! I will---"

He was cut off in mid sentence when one of the wardens brought down a truncheon on his head, knocking him out.

"Thanks so much for doing that," the Doctor said cheerfully. "I trust you know how to handle him?"

"We'll take care of him, Doctor, don't worry," the warden said. "He'll get a brain scan like all the others and once we compile a list of charges, he'll be put to work in the caverns with the other prisoners."

"Um, one word of caution, you did hear him mention he can hypnotize people. He does it by singing so I suggest you muzzle him somehow so he won't influence you into letting him escape."

The wardens nodded.

"We will take care of it, Doctor," one of them said.

"Splendid," the Doctor said slapping his hands. "Well then, I'll be on my way then and if I find any others that need to be locked up, I will be sure to drop them off here."

He waved at them, stepped back into his TARDIS and closed the doors. He walked over to Nyssa and Tegan. He grabbed ahold of Tegan and started shaking her.

"Tegan, Tegan, wake up!" he said.

He sighed when she didn't respond.

"You're gonna hate me for this," he muttered.

Drawing his hand back, he slapped her face as hard as he could. Tegan staggered back as she put her hand to her cheek.

"Hey! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she said angrily. "I got half a mind to deck you for that!"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yup, back to normal," he said.

Tegan watched as he slapped Nyssa in the face. She blinked and reeled back.

"What? What happened?" Nyssa said, holding her hand to her face.

"The Doctor's finally gone off the deep end, that's what's happened," Tegan said shaking her head.

She and Nyssa looked around the console room.

"Wait a minute, how did we get in here?" Tegan said. "One minute we were walking outside the pub and the next minute we're in the TARDIS. What happened to us?"

The Doctor sighed.

"It's a long story and I'll tell it to you once we get the TARDIS in the vortex," He said powering up the ship. "Let's just say a certain someone finally had to face the music."

He smiled at them.

"Hopefully, that's the last we'll ever see of Erik and his hypnotic voice," he said as the TARDIS dematerialized and flew into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Five regenerations later…)

Rose yawned and stretched as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Mornin' TARDIS," she said smiling up at the ceiling.

The TARDIS rumbled affectionately at her.

"Is the Doctor in the console room?" she asked.

The TARDIS was silent for a moment and then Rose heard laughing in her head. Rose smiled

"What? What's so funny?"

_Go to the console room. _The TARDIS thought to her.

"Why? What's the Doctor doing now?"

_Just go and see._

"Oh lord, now what is he up to?" Rose muttered, as she quickly got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose heard him long before she reached the console room. He was singing in what sounded like Italian at the top of his lungs.

Per montagne, per valloni,  
Con le nevi, e i solioni,  
Al concerto di tromboni,  
Di bombarde, di cannoni,  
Che le palle in tutti i tuoni,  
All'orecchio fan fischiar.

She walked into the console room. The Doctor was standing by the console singing off key to an opera CD. She noticed he was trying to sing the words dramatically and was failing miserably in the process.

"Doctor," she said walking over to him.

Non piu avrai quei penacchini,  
Non piu avrai quel cappello  
Non piu avrai quella chioma  
Non piu avrai quell'aria brillante.

"Doctor!"

Non più andrai, farfallone amoroso,  
Notte e giorno d'intorno girando,  
Delle belle turbando il riposo,  
Narcisetto, Adoncino d'amooooooooooor.

Rose gritted her teeth when he yelled out the last word in a high falsetto voice.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor sighed and turned to her.

"What, Rose? I'm in the middle of The Marriage of Figaro here!" he said angrily.

"Do ya have to scream it?"

The Doctor gave her an indignant look.

"I am not screaming, I am being dramatic," he said.

"No, Doctor, you are screaming. And you're so loud I can hear you halfway to my room!"

The Doctor sighed, turned off the CD, and ejected it from his player.

"Well, I'm sorry if my Mozart CD is clashing with your Fergie CD," he said to her. "I'm a huge fan of Mozart. The man was a genius and an extremely nice chap. He was a bit crazy at times, but, blimey, the man did know how to party. Shame he died so young. He was one of the greatest composers who ever lived. You need to listen to him, Rose. You need to appreciate true music instead of listening to Beyonce or Spice Girls or whatever it is you listen to. And Opera is an art form. One of the best things Earth ever came up with. There is nothing like sitting in a darkened Opera House listening to arias from Mozart or Puccini or Wagner. Gives me chills just thinking about it."

Rose groaned when she saw that look forming on his face. The 'wait a tic, I have a fantastic idea' look.

"Rose Tyler, it's time you had a little culture in your life," he said punching in some coordinates. "You need to hear live opera and I know just the place to take you. The Académie Nationale de Musique - Théâtre de l'Opéra in Paris, France."

He glared at her when she groaned.

"No groaning, Rose, you need to do this. Everyone needs to hear an opera at least once in their life and it's high time you did just that. It won't kill you to spend an evening listening to good music for a change. Now follow me and I'll pick out something suitable for you to wear. Come on."

Rose sighed.

"Why didn't I just stay in bed today?" she muttered as she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joseph Buquet walked onto the stage and began to check that the props were in order for the performance of Don Giovanni later that night. As he worked, he got a funny feeling. A feeling he always got when he worked by himself, that feeling of being watched. He turned and his eyes drifted over to box five as they always did. He didn't know why, but he always felt like someone was up there watching him. However, when he would go to check, there was never anyone there. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was keeping an eye on him while he was working.

Of course, like everyone else he had heard the rumors of the Opera Ghost that haunted the opera house. He scoffed at that, thinking it was just superstitious nonsense. He didn't believe in ghosts. Ghosts inhabited ghost stories and fairy tales, not real life. No, there had to be a more plausible explanation for this so-called ghost that people were seeing. Personally, he figured the only apparitions were the one caused by the wine, absinthe, and opium that most of the cast and crew indulged in. He had been high a few times and could attest that being that way caused you to see odd things, things that weren't really there. As for the unexplained deaths of two of the crewmembers, one had fallen to his death from the catwalk onto the stage, a tragic but common mishap. The other was found hanging from his neck backstage. Another tragic death, but the man in question had just recently lost his wife and had been distraught. Joseph figured it was suicide that did him in, not some ghost.

But the one thing in his mind that confirmed it wasn't a ghost was the fact that someone had been sending letters to the managers demanding a monthly stipend, a quite substantial sum if the rumors were to be believed. He wasn't the brightest man in the world, but a ghost who needed money seemed a bit strange. What threw him for a loop was the managers actually seemed to be falling for this idiotic extortion racket. How someone that scatterbrained gained control of a storied building like the Paris Opera House was beyond him. If brains weren't a requirement to run it, then why didn't they make him manager then?

He finished checking the props and turned to walk offstage when suddenly he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see something moving up in box five. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

Joseph sighed angrily when there was no answer.

"Right, I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all!" he said. "And if someone has been up there watching and trying to scare me, I'll kill em myself!"

He jumped off the stage and ran for the stairs leading up to the box seats. He flew up the stairs wanting to catch the person before they got away. He reached box five and flung open the door. Running in, he cursed when he saw it was empty. Sighing, he leaned against the doorway staring at the plush interior.

"How stupid can you be, Joseph," he muttered. "You've heard so many of these Opera Ghost rumors that now you're imaging things that aren't there. And here is what comes of it, running up the stairs and nearly giving yourself a heart attack chasing phantoms."

He closed the door and started to go down the hall towards the stairs. As he went down, he failed to see the door next to box five opening and a man wearing a black robe and cowl sticking his head out to look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS powered down and the Doctor looked towards the back door.

"Rose, you ready?" he yelled.

"I guess so."

She came into the console room and the Doctor drew in his breath. She was wearing a blue dress with a white ruffled lace collar and puffy sleeves with white lace cuffs and a dark blue sash around her middle. Her hair was done up in a tight bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a small, dark blue hat with a blue bow. The Doctor was bowled over.

"You look beautiful," he said awed.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you're going to add…for a human," she said.

"No, you look beautiful. Full stop."

Rose blushed.

"Thanks," she said. "What about you, what are you wearing?"

"I think my tux will do for tonight," the Doctor replied. "However, I'm going to wait till this evening to put it on. We've arrived several hours before the show so we can go out and look around. My brown suit will be alright, men are wearing suits at this point in time."

"I bet they aren't wearing plimsols though," Rose said pointing to his feet.

The Doctor glanced down at them.

"Eh, I'll leave em. I've never been a slave to fashion anyway," he said shrugging.

"Got that right!"

The Doctor eyed her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"I've seen some of the outfits you used to wear, Doctor," Rose replied. "From what I can tell, you didn't start dressing like a normal person until your last life."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"I'll have you know I looked absolutely stunning in those outfits!" he said angrily.

"Yeah, stunning as in you stunned everybody you got around because they couldn't believe a person would actually go out dressed like that in broad daylight."

She laughed and ran when the Doctor lunged at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gilles Andre sat at his desk in the small, cluttered office he shared with his partner, Richard Firmin. Both men had been the managers of the Paris Opera House for a little over three months after having bought it from a young man who had been desperate to sell it, claiming the place was cursed. He had warned them about the Opera Ghost and both of them had scoffed at that figuring the ghost was the result of him hitting the absinthe a little too often. But it didn't take long before the Opera Ghost made his presence known to them.

Only one week had passed before they saw the first letter. It had been lying on Andre's desk when he came in that morning and at first he ignored it, having other paperwork to attend to. Then Madam Carlotta, the opera's resident diva, came in to complain about the size of her part and he had to placate her for the better part of an hour so by the time he had finally noticed the letter sitting on the corner of his desk, it was nearly noon.

He remembered looking at the letter wondering where it had come from. It was folded over and sealed with a wax seal that looked like it had some kind of constellation on it. He turned the letter back over and saw his name written elegantly on the front. Then he broke the seal and read the letter.

Monsieur Andre,

It has come to my attention that you and Monsieur Firmin have acquired the Paris Opera House. As a longtime resident of this very structure, I feel it is my duty to demand rent from you for the privilege of using what is, after all, my house. Therefore, I wish you to pay me the sum of thirty francs once a week. In addition, I demand that box five be kept open at all times for me to use at my discretion. I feel these demands are reasonable considering I shall have to put up with people tramping through my house for most of the day and evening hours. I have also gotten a good look at you and your colleague and I can see that you both are young and probably inexperienced, so I shall also be giving you advice from time to time concerning selection of operas, cast members, crewmembers, etc… Please accept my advice graciously. I have grown up around singers and composers and I am quite an accomplished singer and composer, if I do say so myself. Therefore, I know best how to guide you to make the choices that will bring the greatest success to you and the Opera House.

I have written this letter as a friendly gesture because I wish you and your partner to know what is expected of my managers. Your predecessor chose not to heed my advice and did not pay my stipend nor keep box five open for me. The tragic result of his foolishness was the unfortunate deaths of several talented cast and crewmembers. I am not one to be trifled with as your predecessor found out to his cost. I will give you only one warning, Monsieur, what you do with this warning is entirely up to you and your colleague, but know that you ignore me at your own risk. I shall expect your first payment in two days time. Please leave it on the seat in box five and I shall retrieve it there. I wish you and Monsieur Firmin the best of luck. I hope that the Paris Opera shall prosper under our guidance. I also hope you will be easier to work with than the idiot who had it last.

With warmest regards, I remain your faithful servant,

Opera Ghost.

Andre didn't take the letter seriously, thinking it was some juvenile prank by one of the crewmembers and ignored it. Then, a few days after the deadline for the payment came and went, Edouard Chevalier, one of the riggers was found lying dead on the stage after falling from the catwalks. Everyone assumed it had been an accident until another letter showed up on Andre's desk.

Monsieur Andre,

I wish to inform you that Monsieur Chevalier's death was not an accident. I was not paid the money I requested so I'm afraid I had to kill him to show you I mean exactly what I say. I will give you one last chance to carry out my wishes. If you do not, know that a greater catastrophe will befall the Opera House and I guarantee that it will be so monumental that you and Monsieur Firmin will be forced to resign in disgrace. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, so deliver my payment in two day's time at the specified location.

You have been warned for the last time, gentlemen.

I remain your faithful servant,

O.G.

After that, both Andre and Firmin made sure to make the payments on time and keep box five perpetually empty and, to their relief, the performances went off without a hitch. However, that was not enough for the ghost since letters started appearing in which he suggested titles of operas to be performed or which cast member should play what part and even how the scenery should look. Andre had grown tired of this Opera Ghost's meddling and finally had someone try to find out who was blackmailing them. The day after they paid a crewmember to try and track down the Ghost, another crewmember named Maurice Laurent was found hanging by his neck backstage, and that was the end of that. Neither Andre nor Firmin was willing to risk the Ghost's wrath any longer, so reluctantly they surrendered to his extortion figuring thirty francs and the use of box five was a small price to pay to keep the opera running smoothly and the cast and crew alive.

Andre looked up from his paperwork when Firmin burst into the room. He groaned when he saw he had another letter in his hand.

"I was talking to some of the cast members backstage and when I turned around this was lying on a table behind me," he said throwing it in front of Andre. It's addressed to me. I want to know how this Ghost is able to get letters to us without being seen!

Andre sighed.

"I don't know. I've tried to find out myself," he said picking up the letter. "But after two deaths, I finally decided it's better not to know."

He opened the letter. His face drained of all color when he read it.

Monsieur Firmin,

Joseph Buquet has become a bit too nosy of late. I suggest you talk to him about minding his own business before he finds himself swinging at the end of a rope.

Your faithful servant,

O.G.

Andre folded the letter up and slammed it down on his desk.

"This is getting ridiculous," he said to Firmin. "I am getting sick and tired of this so-called Ghost ordering us around and threatening to kill people if we do not obey. I should have known something was up when Monsieur Aucoin wanted to sell this place to us for practically nothing."

"I agree," Firmin said. "But what can we do? If we do not comply, the Ghost will kill someone else or do something worse. We are at this fiend's mercy unless we can find someone who is willing to track him down and bring him to justice."

Andre snorted.

"Good luck with that, my friend. Most of the people here are spooked and won't even speak of the Ghost and we dare not say anything to outsiders because it would end up in the papers and cause a scandal."

Firmin sighed as he walked over to his desk and slumped down in the seat.

"There must be someone, Gilles, who could stop this monster," he said.

"Shhh, Richard, not so loud!" Andre said. "Do you want the Ghost to hear?"

"At this point, I really don't care," Firmin said angrily. "This "Ghost" is just going to keep on blackmailing us until we slip up or do something to displease him and then he'll kill someone else. We can't go on like this, Gilles, we just can't!"

"So, what do you suggest we do? Do you want to sell the place?"

Firmin sighed and ran his hand over his hair.

"No, I really don't want to; we've invested a lot in this place and I would hate to think that all the time and money we put into this venture would be lost because some common crook posing as a phantom intimidated us. No, I still say there must be someone out there who can help us put a stop to this menace once and for all! Someone who is not intimidated by some phony specter, who will finally bring peace to the Opera House."

"Good luck finding such a person, my friend," Andre said. "Because I have a feeling you are in for a long wait before someone like that comes along."

He sighed.

"In the meantime, I guess we'll just have to go have a talk with Monsieur Buquet before he turns up dead. He is a good worker and I'd hate to lose him just because he was being a bit too nosy as the Ghost put it. Like it or not, until this savior appears, we have no choice but to comply with the Ghost's wishes."

Firmin nodded. He stood up and he and Andre walked out of the room unaware that someone was spying on them from a secret location and laughing softly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ugh, I can't stand wearing this thing," the Doctor moaned.

He was standing in the wardrobe room with Rose, looking in the mirror while he finished putting on his bow tie. They had spent the day roaming through Paris, seeing the sights, and eating lunch at a small outdoor café. After that, they had come back to the TARDIS so the Doctor could change into his tuxedo.

"Well, you know, we don't have to go," Rose said shrugging.

"No, we are going, I want to see the show even if you don't," the Doctor replied.

He straightened the tie and shook his head.

"Hate wearing this. Bad things always happen when I wear my tux." He muttered.

"Bad things happen when you aren't wearing your tux," Rose pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd rather be in my regular clothes than in this thing. At least when I'm battling monsters in my suit, I'm comfortable," he replied.

He sighed and turned around.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look very handsome," Rose said smiling.

The Doctor looked down at himself.

"You think so?" he said.

"Oh yeah, except…are you really going to wear the plimsols with that?"

"Yes, Rose, I am. I'm going to allow myself one bit of comfort and personally I would rather go domestic than wear dress shoes."

He smiled and walked towards her.

"You, on the other hand, look absolutely stunning," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you probably don't like being in this dress, but I love it. The blue color suits you. I would be honored to have you on my arm tonight, Miss Tyler."

He crooked his arm and Rose threaded hers through it. He smiled lovingly at her and the two of them walked out of the wardrobe room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose had to admit, the Paris Opera House was gorgeous. She stared, awestruck, at the ornate interior as the Doctor led her down the aisle to their seats near the front of the stage. As they walked, he glanced over, saw her gobsmacked expression, and chuckled to himself. They stopped three rows from the stage and walked towards the middle. Finding their seats, they settled down and waited for the curtain to rise.

"You're in for a treat, Rose; tonight they are doing Don Giovanni. It's one of the best operas ever produced," the Doctor whispered to her. "It's a good one to start out with because the story is riveting and the music is gorgeous."

Rose nodded politely. Frankly, she didn't really care about the opera. She just loved sitting close to the Doctor and watching his boyish enthusiasm. She loved when they did something he was truly interested in. She doubted if she would ever become a fan of the opera, but knowing that he was passionate about it and eager to be there made her want to sit through it with him. Most of the time, the Doctor was taking her places he though she would like so it was nice to let him do something he wanted to do for a change. She sighed contentedly as she looked at the people coming down their aisles in their elegant clothes. As she was admiring one woman's green satin dress, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw the Doctor grinning at her.

"I'm hungry, Rose, think there's any chance they would have a concession stand in here someplace?" he said winking.

Rose pretended to think.

"Gee, I don't know, Doctor, did they have people walking down the aisles selling popcorn and sodas in 1890?" she asked.

"Um, not sure, but you know I could go for that and perhaps some candy floss and a Don Giovanni balloon, preferably purple."

Rose giggled.

"Somehow I think you're out of luck on that," she said.

The Doctor pouted and grinned when Rose giggled harder. He gave her hand a squeeze. Rose looked up at the stage for a moment and then giggled again.

"What?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

Rose gestured to the stage.

"Give ya ten quid if you get up in the middle of the show and start singing the songs and trying to upstage everyone," she said.

Rose's eyes widened when she saw the Doctor was seriously considering that.

"Hmmm," he said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Dare I?"

His eyes twinkled and he gave Rose a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I dare," he said.

"Doctor, I wasn't being serious!" Rose said.

"Why, because you don't have ten quid?"

"No, because I was joking. I don't expect you to jump up on the stage and starting singing," she said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Why not? I can probably out-sing everyone here," he said sniffing.

"I swear to God, Doctor if you do, I will rip off your bow tie and shove it down your mouth!" Rose said.

"What would be even more fun is if I just skip the opera altogether and sing some 1980's tune, perhaps 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' or 'You Give Love A Bad Name.' something like that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Or…I could cheer everyone up and sing 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' instead."

"Doctor, no!"

"Or," the Doctor said pointing to a woman a couple of seats in front of them. "I could borrow that portly woman's shawl, go the Stevie Nicks route, and wow the crowd with my rendition of 'Stand Back.'

"If you do, you'll find yourself stranded here, because I'll go back to the TARDIS and get her to leave you behind."

"Nah, TARDIS loves me, it won't leave without me," the Doctor said waving his hand dismissively.

He tapped his chin with his finger.

"Perhaps I could pull you up there with me and we could sing 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' and recreate the ending to 'Dirty Dancing?' he mused.

"P'eh, you try and I'll break your fingers off."

"Ah come on, Rose, we could play my all time favorite game, anachronistic name-dropping, where we say and do things that are from a future point in time and see if it'll catch on now."

"No, Doctor, I'm not playing anachronistic name-dropping."

The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, I'll just sit here in silence then."

"Thank God for small favors."

She giggled when the Doctor shot her a look. He was about to say something back when the lights suddenly dimmed and the overture started. The Doctor and Rose settled back in their seats, took each other's hands, and relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder. At first she had been apprehensive about watching the opera, figuring the lyrics would be in Italian. But the TARDIS had come through and graciously translated the show into English for her. And the Doctor was right, it was a very interesting story. She nuzzled up against the Doctor's cheek.

"Rose?"

Rose leaned her head up and looked at the Doctor.

"Huh?"

"I'm having trouble seeing through the big bow on your hat," the Doctor muttered to her.

Rose gritted her teeth. She had forgotten she was wearing it. Reaching up, she took it off and put it in her lap. She leaned her head back on the Doctor's shoulder and smiled when he leaned his head against hers.

"I take it you're enjoying the show?" he whispered.

"I am," she whispered back. "I'm glad the TARDIS is translating so I can understand it."

"Oh, she's doing that for you?" the Doctor said, interested.

Rose looked at him.

"Yeah, why, isn't she doing that for you?"

"Nope, I'm listening to it in Italian. But, I know how to speak Italian so I don't have any problem following it," the Doctor said. "I think the TARDIS knew you wouldn't understand it, so she's translating it into English for you."

"I'm glad she is, I'd be bored otherwise," Rose replied.

The Doctor smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. They clasped hands and watched the show quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joseph Buquet stood backstage watching the performance with the other crewmembers. Everything was running smoothly so far, but he was there just in case he was needed. As he watched the show, his eyes wandered over to box five and he eyed it trying to see if anyone was sitting there in the darkness. The Ghost supposedly was present at every performance or so the rumors claimed. No one had ever seen anyone up there, but that didn't mean much since it was hard to see into any of the boxes after the perfomance started. The managers had warned him earlier about going up there, but Joseph refused to be intimidated. He was going to unmask this extortionist if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Silently he slipped away determined to find out if there really was someone sitting up there in box five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose sighed softly while she watched the performance. The beautiful music combined with the feel of the Doctor's skin against her face was lulling her to sleep. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and slowly they began to droop.

"Rose!" the Doctor hissed.

She gasped and her eyelids snapped open. She looked over at the Doctor who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Do not go to sleep." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the music is very soothing and I was starting to get sleepy," Rose protested.

The Doctor nodded.

"I can understand about the music, but it's bad form to go to sleep in an opera, so please try to keep awake," he said. "It won't last for much longer and then you can back to the TARDIS and go to bed, okay?"

Rose nodded. She started to put her head back on the Doctor's shoulder and then figured that was a bad idea since that was part of the reason why she was going to sleep. She sat up straight and put her hands in her lap, but the Doctor reached over, pulled her hand back to the armrest, and clasped it. Rose looked down at the hand and looked up at him. She smiled when she saw him winking at her and settled back to watch the final act of the opera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joseph slowly climbed the stairs leading towards box five. He made sure to keep silent so he wouldn't disturb the patrons. All he wanted to do was open the door, peek inside, and see if anyone was sitting there. If there was, he was going to fetch a gendarme and have the man arrested and questioned. He was going to do something about this so-called Opera Ghost even if no one else was willing to.

He stepped off the stairs onto the second floor and made his way down to box five's door. He tiptoed along, trying to be quiet lest he alert the Opera Ghost of his presence. Reaching the door, he paused and put his ear to it trying to listen for any signs of movement within, but the only thing he heard was the orchestra music drifting down the hall. Sighing angrily, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it very slowly. Then, he slowly opened the door a crack and peeked inside. It was hard to make out anything in the darkness, but Joseph couldn't see anyone sitting in the seats. Opening the door a bit more, he slipped inside and closed it behind him. He crept up to the front of the box and looked at the seats. There was no one sitting in them, so he relaxed and shook his head as he looked down at the stage below.

"Just as I thought," he muttered to himself. "This Opera Ghost is nothing buy a lousy blackmailer. I bet he's never even used this box before."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Joseph turned around and saw a man wearing a black robe and cowl standing beside him. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man grabbed him by the neck squeezing off his windpipe. Joseph flailed his arms trying to get someone's attention, but the audience's eyes were fixed on the stage and the music drowned out the gagging sounds he was making. His eyes widened as the man moved closer to the front of the box and the light from the stage illuminated a silver mask covering all of his face. Dark pitiless eyes were reflected in the limelight as he squeezed harder on his neck.

"I asked the managers to warn you about being too nosy, Monsieur Buquet," he hissed. "You chose not to heed my warning and this is what you get in return."

In a last desperate attempt to free himself, Joseph reached out and grabbed at his face trying to claw his eyes out. He pulled the mask off the man's face and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what was behind it. The man squeezed harder and finally with one last gasp of air, Joseph Buquet's eyes rolled up in his head and it fell back. The man lowered his body to the floor, picked up the mask, put it on, and walked over to a pile of rope hidden in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose shifted in her seat. It had been almost two and a half hours and she was knackered. She was trying desperately to stay awake until the end. The Doctor glanced over and noticed her attempt to keep her eyes open. He leaned over.

"It's almost over, I promise," he whispered. "Probably another ten minutes or so."

"Good, because I'm about to pass out." Rose whispered back.

The Doctor smiled.

"You'll wake up once we get outside in the cool night air," he said. "And since you've been so good about doing this for me, you get to pick our next destination and---"

He jerked his head up when he heard a woman scream. Rose looked around for a moment in confusion and then her eyes settled on a horrifying sight. There was a dead man hanging from his neck from one of the theater boxes. The entire theater was thrown into pandemonium as terrified patrons climbed over the seats and sprinted down the aisles towards the exits. The only ones not running were the Doctor and Rose who stood rooted to the spot staring silently at the dead man.

"Ladies and gentleman, please, calm down!"

The Doctor looked over as a young man ran out onto the stage waving his arms.

"I am the manager and I assure you that the situation is under control! Please calm down and take your seats before someone else gets hurt or killed!" he yelled to the fleeing crowd.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and groaned when she saw he was staring right at the manager.

"I guess we aren't going home now, yeah?" she asked him.

"Nope," the Doctor replied.

Rose sighed.

"Well, I guess you were right about the tux being a jinx then," she said under her breath as the Doctor led her past the screaming crowds towards the manager.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Andre stared at the body of Joseph Buquet silently as he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had warned the fool not to go after the Opera Ghost and not only had he ended up dead, but this time it had been in full view of the public. The manager dreaded what the newspapers would say about this in the morning. He wondered if he and Firmin should leave the city now before they were forced to leave in disgrace.

"Excuse me."

Andre turned around and saw a man and a woman standing behind him. He stared at them in confusion while the man reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out a wallet.

"John Smith," he said opening the wallet and flashing it at him. "I'm a gendarme."

Andre groaned. The police were investigating it already. Once again, he cursed Joseph's stupidity.

"What is your name, Monsieur?" the Doctor asked.

"My name is Gilles Andre. I am one of the managers of the Paris Opera House."

The Doctor nodded.

"Monsieur, there is no need to make an inquiry into this," Andre said quickly. "Monsieur Buquet was distraught and committed suicide out of despair, nothing more."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You seem very sure of that," he said. "Who exactly is he?"

"He was a crewmember, Monsieur," Andre said. "He recently lost his wife and he was very upset. He had talked about suicide for months."

"And you didn't have anyone watching him?" the Doctor said incredulously.

"Of…of course we had people watching him, Monsieur, but he was a free man, we could not follow him around everywhere he went."

Andre swallowed hard at the Doctor's penetrating gaze. He forced himself to look away and looked at Rose standing behind him. He glared at her.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but I believe this is none of your affair!" he said coldly.

"She's with me, she's my assistant."

Andre gave him a shocked look.

"A woman…is your assistant?" he said.

"Yes, our gendarmerie is very progressive," the Doctor said hurriedly. "Now back to Joseph Buquet. Is it possible that this wasn't a suicide, but murder instead?"

He narrowed his eyes when Andre turned as white as a sheet.

"Murder, Monsieur?" he said trying to keep his voice steady. "Who would want to murder Joseph? He had no known enemies, he was just a simple man."

"Nevertheless, my assistant and I would like to take a look at the body before it goes to the morgue," the Doctor said pointing to it.

Andre swallowed hard. He wished that Firmin was there with him, but he had the night off. He tried to think of a reason why the man could not examine the body, but he could think of nothing that would arouse suspicion. His spirits sinking, Andre nodded.

"Of course, Monsieur," he said to him. "Just let me know what you find before you tell others?"

The Doctor nodded and looked back at Rose.

"Come on, let's get a look at Joseph," he told her.

Rose nodded and they walked past Andre. Andre watched them walk towards the stairs and lowered his head to his hands.

"Mon dieu, we are ruined," he moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor," Rose said as she followed him up the steps. "Do you think Andre was telling the truth?"

"No," the Doctor said. "I can see it in his eyes. He was lying to me and not doing a very good job of it."

"Do you think he did this then?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he lied because he's afraid what Joseph's death will do to the Opera House. He's lying to protect his business investment, not cover up a murder."

They reached the second level and found the door to box five. The Doctor opened it and peeked inside.

"All clear," he said to Rose.

They stepped inside and the Doctor closed the door. Rose looked around at the interior of the box while they walked up to the front.

"Very posh," she said.

The Doctor nodded.

"This Opera House is world famous, one of the best there is," he said walking up to the front. "This explains why the manager wants to protect its reputation at any cost."

He looked around and noticed that the end of the rope had been tied to one of the chair legs. He followed the rope up and out and looked down at the body of Joseph Buquet.

"Oh, you poor bastard," the Doctor muttered.

He glanced back at Rose.

"Help me pull him up," he said.

Rose nodded and both of them tried to reach over to grab his arms, but he was out of reach. The Doctor sighed and cursed under his breath.

"Damn, I'll have to pull him up by his neck," he said.

He gestured for Rose to stand back. As he turned his head back around, he saw Andre was still standing on the stage staring up at him nervously. Ignoring him, he pulled on the rope and hoisted the dead body up until he could grab under his arms. Rose walked over and helped him and when he did, he glanced at Andre and saw him shaking his head while he stared at Rose. They pulled the body inside and laid it gently in a chair. The Doctor sat down beside him while Rose stood by and watched. The Doctor loosened the noose and examined his neck.

"He was murdered, Rose," he said after a moment.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see bruises from where someone put their hands on him. He was strangled to death before he was hanged."

He beckoned to her and pointed out the bruises.

"See, there's where they applied the pressure," he said pointing. "And whoever did it was strong; the noose didn't leave as clear a mark as their fingers did."

He glanced out at the stage and saw Andre was still there.

"Monsieur Andre is going to tell us the truth this time, because if the murderer is anywhere around here, then they need to be caught before this happens to someone else." he said to her.

He paused a moment and closed Joseph's eyes.

"I'm not going to walk away from here without doing something. This man deserves better than that," he said to her.

He sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Rose, I'm afraid we're going to be staying a bit longer at the opera."

He took her hand and they walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Monsieur Andre," the Doctor said as he and Rose stepped onto the stage. "I have finished my examination and Joseph Buquet did not commit suicide. He was, in fact, murdered."

He walked up to him and gave him a piercing look.

"And you know it too, so don't lie to me," he said. "Now, what's been going on here? Because I have a funny feeling this isn't the first murder that's happened here."

"Monsieur, please understand, no one has told the gendarmes what has been going on because we are afraid we will be ruined if people hear what has been going on."

"I assure you, whatever you say will stay between the three of us," the Doctor said. "We just want to see justice done so Joseph didn't die in vain."

Andre nodded.

"Then, follow me, and I will take you back to my office. We can talk in private there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took about an hour for Andre to explain everything. Finally, he finished up and folded his hands on his desk.

"And that's all that I know, Monsieur," he said to the Doctor. "I assure you we warned Joseph not to bother the Opera Ghost and as you can see, he didn't listen."

The Doctor and Rose were sitting on the other side of the desk. They looked at each other and then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Wait, you really believe that a ghost is responsible for all this?" he said to him.

Andre sighed.

"I know it sounds ludicrous, Monsieur, but how else is the man doing it? He seems to know everything that goes on here and every word that is spoken. He moves freely about the Opera House and no one can find him. Those few that have tried have ended up like poor Joseph."

"Yes, I understand that, but ghosts do not need money. What is he spending it on? Not to mention this need to have box five all to himself. Why box five?"

"I don't know, Monsieur, my partner and I have asked myself those questions since we acquired the Opera House three months ago. I know that it is silly to think of this man as a ghost since he is demanding material things, but that's what he calls himself so everyone else calls him that as well. So far no one has seen him and lived."

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Do you have the letters he sent to you?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

"Can I see them?"

Andre nodded. He opened the top drawer of his desk, pulled out a small stack of letters and gave them to the Doctor. The Doctor silently read them and when he was finished, he laid the stack back on the desk.

"This "ghost" claims that this is his house and all of you are intruding here so he demands rent must be paid in order to use it. And he demands that no one sit in box five lest someone see him."

"Yes, Monsieur,"

The Doctor scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"If memory serves me right, this structure is built on top of an underground lake?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Is there a way down to this lake?"

"Yes, but no one dares go. They are too frightened."

"Hmmm, but Monsieur Andre, what if that's where this so-called ghost is hiding?"

Andre frowned.

"There is nothing down there but the lake, Monsieur," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, if everyone is scared to go down and check, how do you know this man hasn't set up living quarters down there?"

"We don't, Monsieur, but even if he has, we can't go down there to check because he will kill anyone he finds disturbing him. No one is brave enough to do that except possibly Joseph and you saw what happened to him."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, because I laugh in the face of death."

Andre stared at him.

"You wish to go down there and risk dying?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup, we both do," the Doctor said gesturing to Rose.

Andre eyes bugged out as he stared at her.

"And don't start on how I'm some frail waif who has no business investigating a murder, cause I can tell that's what you're about to say," Rose said glaring at him.

Andre looked at the Doctor.

"Don't let the dress fool ya, the woman can kick your arse in two seconds flat," he said to him. "She can more than handle herself, I assure you of that."

Andre shook his head.

"If you say so, Monsieur, I do not approve of a woman being allowed anywhere near murders, but you are the one who is in charge of the investigation so I will trust your judgment."

"Excellent. Then, if you don't mind, we would like to be shown the way down to the underground lake so we can stop this murdering ghost once and for all."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Time is of the essence here if we want to catch him. Now can you please show Rose and me down to the underground lake?"

Andre nodded.

"Of course, Monsieur, follow me."

The Doctor and Rose stood with Andre. They waited until he passed them before turning and following him out the door.

"So, Monsieur Andre has enlisted the help of two fools now," Erik muttered to himself when he heard the door close. "Very well, if this gendarme and his lady friend are so eager to die, I will certainly oblige them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Andre led the Doctor and Rose through the backstage area. As they walked along, they noticed the remaining cast and crewmembers were giving them curious looks and whispering among themselves. The Doctor heard his John Smith moniker in some of the whispers, and he figured they probably all knew by now whom they were and what they were doing. He looked around and saw the looks of awe and fear on their face, as they whispered about him going to look for the Opera Ghost. For a moment, he entertained the idea of stopping and basking in his newfound celebrity, and then decided there were things that were far more important at the moment.

As they walked along, he couldn't help but admire his surroundings. He had read extensively about the Paris Opera house and had even attended shows on a couple of other occasions, but he had never been backstage before. He considered it an honor and a privilege to see it, and not for the first time, he thanked Rassilon he had been loomed to be a Time Lord. Despite the obvious occupational hazards, such as possibly ending up dead, the chance to explore and see things like this was well worth any danger he might face.

Eventually, they went past all the onlookers, and Andre led them into a darkened area. The Doctor saw Rose looking around nervously, and he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They noticed Andre stop up ahead and turn to look at them. He pointed down at the floor, and the Doctor and Rose noticed a wooden trapdoor.

"This leads down to the lake," he said to them. "There are no stairs leading down from it, and it is quite a drop. Are you sure Mademoiselle is able to…"

"Out of my way!" Rose said, walking over to the trapdoor.

She grabbed the iron ring that was attached to the trapdoor and pulled it up. Andre stared at her in shock and looked at the Doctor, who merely shrugged and walked up behind her. Rose squatted down and looked up at the Doctor who came up beside her. He stared down into the darkness and looked at Andre.

"You have a torch of some kind?" he asked.

"Yes, monsieur, I have some old ones over here," he said, walking over to the wall. "Apparently, people did used to go down there, but they don't any more. They know better."

He took one, walked over to a nearby wall lamp, and lit it. He handed the torch back to the Doctor.

"Good luck, monsieur," he said to him.

The Doctor frowned.

"You're not coming with us?" he said.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't go down there for all the francs in the world," Andre said, horrified.

The Doctor glared at him.

"Thanks so much for all your help. I couldn't have lit the torch without ya," he said to him.

"I'm sorry, monsieur, but I am terrified of going down there."

"Yes, and that's what this ghost is counting on, people who are too terrified to investigate and find him. that's why he murdered Joseph, to keep others scared, so they won't get too close. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not intimidated that easily and neither is Rose. If you are too terrified to go down, then stay here and pull us up when we're done."

"Of course, monsieur," Andre said.

"Thank you, and now, I would say ladies first, but in this case, I think it would be best if I go first, so I can see how long the drop is. So…without further ado, ALLONS-Y!

The Doctor slid into the hole, Rose and Andre bent over the hole and heard him let out an "Oof" when he landed. She noticed he had landed several feet down. He walked around in a circle looking all around him and looked up at Rose.

"All clear, Rose, your turn," he said, beckoning to her.

Rose started to slide into the hole while the Doctor backed up.

"Mademoiselle."

Rose looked up at Andre. He smiled at her.

"Be careful," he said.

Rose smiled and nodded. She looked down, mentally counted to three, and slid through the hole. Andre watched, as she hit the ground and nearly toppled over. The Doctor caught her and helped steady her.

"I guess these shoes are rubbish when you're falling through trapdoors," she said.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just lucky I didn't twist my ankle when I landed."

The Doctor nodded and looked up at Andre.

"Have a rope ready when we get back," he said to him.

"Yes, monsieur, good luck."

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

He smiled at Rose.

"Fancy finding a hidden lake?" he said to her.

"Lead the way," she replied.

"Monsieur, wait, I almost forgot…"

The Doctor looked up at Andre.

"Beware of the Punjab lasso, the ghost is said to snare his victims with it and strangle them to death. It is best to keep your hand at the level of your eyes in case he is lurking above waiting to kill you."

The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he said.

He looked over and pointed to a corridor off to the right. He looked back at Rose, they raised their hands in front of their heads, and they started to follow it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey, it reeks," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "If this guy is living down here, I pity him."

She looked around at the narrow, stone corridor. It had been nearly twenty minutes, and the only thing she had noticed was that they seemed to be gradually going down. There was no sign of any ghost or any underground lake, for that matter. Rose and the Doctor still had their hand up to their faces, but Rose was starting to get tired of holding it there. If she didn't think there was a real danger of getting killed, she would drop her hand back to her side.

Finally, after about ten minutes, they noticed the corridor was ending. They walked out of it and paused when they finally saw the underground lake flowing in front of them. Rose stared at it, awestruck.

"Oh my God, this is amazing, an entire lake right under the Opera House," she said.

She made a face when she saw how murky it was.

"Wouldn't fancy going for a dip in it though," she added.

"No, I wouldn't either. But, just because it looks unfit for swimming or drinking doesn't mean that someone isn't making a hideout down here," the Doctor replied. "If someone is hiding in the Opera House, this would be the place to be, especially if the person is intimidating people and scaring them enough that they won't come down here."

Rose looked around while the Doctor walked the length of the stone walkway looking around for any sign of habitation. So far he couldn't seen any sign that anyone lived here. However, he wasn't about to give up yet. If someone was clever to get around the Paris Opera unseen, then they could disguise their living quarters. He bent down and held the torch out over the water trying to see if he could see the bottom. He blew air out his lips when he couldn't see a thing.

"Problems?"

He looked up at Rose, who was standing beside him.

"Yes, I need to see how deep the water is. Be a lamb, and jump in and see if you can touch bottom."

"P'eh, you wanna know that badly, you do it yourself."

"Hey, what happened to teamwork?"

"I'm all for it, just as long as you don't ask me to go diving into a crappy lake that's probably got leeches and a million diseases in it."

"Ah, come on, it can't be as bad as the time you had to dive into that chocolate pudding lake on Philotedes Five to save me from drowning."

"Yes, I'm sure it is that bad and probably worse. At least that was pudding I went through and not some century old filthy lake that might make me sick. If you want to see how deep it is, why don't you go?"

"Um…"

He looked around and pointed to the torch.

"I'm holding this; I can't let it get wet."

Rose held out her hand. The Doctor stared at it for a moment and then slapped it in a 'give me five' gesture.

"No, give me the torch so you can go in," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I misunderstood your hand gesture there," he said. "No, I'm sorry, you can't have the torch."

"And why not?"

The Doctor looked at her haughtily.

"Because I am the leader, which means I have torch privileges. You have only achieved the rank of sidekick junior deluxe, which means you can go diving into murky, disease-infested waters, but you can't carry the torch. Before you can have that honor, you must reach sidekick senior deluxe, and in order to do that, you have to defeat me in hand-to-hand combat."

"Whatever, Doctor, the point is, I'm not diving into the bleedin' water, so either you go in, or you have to make do with looking at it and figuring out the depth that way."

Erik, who had been watching and listening from a secret room nearby, perked up at the mention of the Doctor's name.

"Doctor?" he whispered. " No, it can't be him."

He listened more intently to their conversation.

"Well…" the Doctor said.

Rose looked at him.

"Well, what?"

"You gonna dive in?"

"No, Doctor, I am not diving in."

"Oh come on, I thought you were my faithful companion who would do anything for me!"

"Companion," Erik murmured.

"How about this. Why don't you go back up, get the TARDIS, take it to the bottom of the lake, open the door, and take a peek out?"

Erik clenched his fist.

"It is him," he growled.

"Um, yes, but how am I gonna stop the water from coming inside my ship?" the Doctor asked.

"You have shields, I seen em. They held back those Dalek lasers the day you rescued me from them. Can't they hold back water?"

"It might, but the problem is I would have to go down there and open the door, and I'm not about to do that. If you'll recall, blabbermouth Harkness did mention that my TARDIS shields can hold back almost anything. I'm not sure if it can hold back water, but I don't fancy opening the door and getting a wall of water in my face."

"Well, then, we're stuck. You're just gonna have to guess at the depth, I suppose," Rose said shrugging and walking away.

"What happened to the good old days when I could throw you at a bunch of bloodthirsty, goat-headed cannibals, or walk across you while you made a human bridge above a stream of molten lava, and you were happy to do it?"

"I wised up," Rose said, looking back at him. "Now we finished here, or you gonna stand there and moan all night about not being able to look at the bottom of the lake?"

The Doctor took one last look around and sighing, followed her.

"I remember the golden days of time traveling when I could command my companions to stretch themselves on the rack in my stead, or eat Bandok Acid Worms, or get boiled alive in oil, and they considered it a privilege to serve me in any way they could. Companions nowadays are way too soft for my liking," he muttered, as he followed her.

Erik watched as they left and went back up the corridor.

"The Doctor," he hissed. "I never thought I would see him again, but finally fate has been kind to me and delivered my mortal enemy into my hands. And now, I will pay him back for what he did to me and get my revenge at last. And I will make him suffer, as I have suffered."

He smiled.

"And I think a good place to start is with his pretty companion, Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor reached the trapdoor and called up to Andre. Andre dropped a rope down, pulled Rose up, and then pulled him up.

"Monsieur, did you see anything?" Andre asked.

"No, I didn't, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything there. This ghost could be hiding by the lake, but since we didn't have any way to get across the lake, or travel up and down it, we can't be sure. At any rate, I want to investigate the rest of the Opera House to see if there are any secret passages, hidden doors, and trap doors, anything that the Ghost is using to get around this place without anyone seeing him."

"You wish to spend the night?" Andre asked.

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, if you wish to investigate further, I will allow you complete access," Andre said.

"Thank you, I promise we won't disturb anything that doesn't concern our investigation."

"I will inform the night watchman that you are staying," he said. "I just hope you know what you are doing. It is very dangerous to meddle in the Ghost's affairs. He is a dangerous man."

"Yeah, well, so am I," the Doctor replied. "Don't worry about us; we've done this kind of thing before. Rose and I will flush out your ghost."

Andre bowed.

"Then, I will leave you to it, Monsieur, and wish you the best of luck. I will return in the morning with Monsieur Firmin, the other manager. You are welcome to use any of the couches in the dressing rooms, if you need to sleep."

He paused.

"Although, I would advise going into Madame Carlotta's dressing room. Our diva will be angry, if she finds people using her dressing room without permission."

"Then, we won't use it then," the Doctor replied.

Andre nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, I must bid you goodnight. Once again, I wish you the best of luck. Monsieur, Mademoiselle."

The Doctor and Rose nodded and watched, as Andre hurried away towards his office. He looked at Rose and slapped his hands together.

"Well, let's search the stage next, shall we?" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat quietly, shrouded by the darkness of the deserted Opera House while he watched the Doctor and Rose search the stage. The only light came from the limelights that they had lit. Erik seethed, as he watched the Doctor bounce around the stage enthusing at the props and acting childish and silly as if the man were eight. He longed to do to the Doctor what was done to him. It was because of him that his face was ruined, burned beyond repair in the hot springs found all over Tetrazarlion. A serial killer who was serving a life sentence did it to him because he apparently thought he was too pretty for his own good. Erik barely survived the ordeal, and afterwards became more determined to break free, so he could get his revenge on the Doctor. He finally got his chance when he slipped away during a riot, wrestled a gun away from a guard, and forced him to pilot a prison ship to a nearby planet. After that, he killed the guard, found another ship, and flew out of the galaxy at warp speed.

He had found Earth purely by chance, his ship was almost out of fuel, and he was forced to land in France. He turned the cloaking device on with the intention of gathering more fuel, so he could continue on, but to his dismay, he found that the humans had not yet invented the nuclear fusion fuel that he so desperately needed. He had ended up in Paris and had been drawn to the Opera House because of its reputation for fine music. He managed to sneak inside and make his way down to the underground lake where he set up his home. Shortly after, he hit upon the idea of posing as the Opera Ghost and blackmailing the managers for money, which he used for food and materials to build his living quarters. He stole other materials and furniture from the Opera House itself and even went back to the ship and cannibalized it for parts. He had managed to build a crude cloaking device that hid his home, and the boat he used to get across the lake, from prying eyes. He was glad he had thought of that earlier since the Doctor would have seen both things instantly, the moment he reached the lake. The Doctor had no idea of his true identity, and he was determined to keep it that way. At least, until it was certain he had him at his mercy and could do away with him without threat of further harm. And thanks to his ingenuity, he had several booby traps set up that would finish him off, including his piece de resistance, a mirrored room that, with a push of a button, could be heated to intolerable levels.

He had read about it once in a book, some kind of ancient human torture device. A human was put into the mirrored room, which contained a fake tree, a noose hanging from the ceiling, and a chair. The heat was turned on, and it gradually got hotter and hotter until the human roasted, or hung himself to relieve his misery. The mirrors reflected the tree, helping to create the illusion of a forest in the victim's heat addled mind, which further added to the confusion. He had loved the idea so much that he had one built at the back of his living quarters, complete with a large plate glass window that could be obscured with a heavy curtain, so he could choose whether or not to watch his victim's agony. He had tried it only once, some homeless man that he had lured into his home with the promise of food, and a bed. The man's sufferings had been fascinating to watch. The hotter the room got, the more deluded he became until he was sitting on the floor, babbling incoherently at his reflection. In the end, he simply expired from heat exhaustion, rather than hang himself with the noose, but it was still an entertaining and enlightening experiment. Looking at the Doctor, he longed to see the Time Lord doing the exact same thing. He wanted to laugh at him while he ranted incoherently at his own reflection, as he was slowly baked alive. It would be quite amusing to see a mighty Time Lord reduced to a babbling imbecile. But, first, he wanted to lure him slowly into his trap and torment him by seducing and enslaving his companion.

Looking at her, he was captivated by her beauty. He thought her far prettier than Nyssa and Tegan were. He had always loved blonde hair on a woman, and the color of Rose's hair gave her an angelic quality. He wondered, as he stared at her, if she was musically inclined at all. She seemed the type that would have a good voice, and he toyed with the idea of perhaps turning her into a diva after the Doctor's death. He bet that she could out sing the resident diva, Madam Carlotta, any day. But then again, he reasoned bitterly, a bullfrog could out sing the pompous hag.

He leaned forward slightly, watching Rose intently, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Then, as if fate herself was reading his thoughts, the Doctor suddenly turned, pointed to the backstage area to his left, and asked Rose if she would check it out while he continued to check the stage. Erik smiled when Rose nodded and walked off the stage. He waited a moment, checking to make sure that the Doctor was staying onstage, and when he was sure he was going to, he rose and with a chuckle, walked out of box five and down the stairs towards Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose held a flaming torch in her hand while she quietly checked the backstage area. From her vantage point, she could see the Doctor was still on the stage checking the floors and walls for any secret passages. So far, all he had found was the trapdoor the performers used to enter and exit the stage during a performance, and Rose hadn't found anything, aside from rigging, costumes, and props. She checked the backstage slowly and methodically, making sure that every inch of space had been checked in one area before she moved on to the next.

After about a half hour, she had checked several feet and was slowly moving towards the dressing rooms. She glanced back at the Doctor and noticed he was on the other side of the stage, about to go backstage on the right side. She watched him for a moment on his hands and knees checking the floor for any trapdoors that shouldn't be there. She turned her head back around and gasped when she saw someone wearing a black cape and cowl standing in front of her. She frowned, as she stared at the stranger.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The man raised his head, and Rose could see the man was wearing a silver mask.

"It's alright, Rose, I won't hurt you," the man said, raising a gloved hand to her.

Rose backed away from him. She turned to run towards the Doctor, when suddenly, the man began to sing with an angelic voice. Rose froze in her tracks, as her mind suddenly became clouded. She stood there, holding the torch in front of her, staring ahead mindlessly while the Doctor continued to search on his hands and knees, completely unaware of what was happening to her.

Erik came around the front of Rose and noticed the blank expression on her face. He took the torch from her hand and put his hand underneath her chin.

"Rose," he said, in an otherworldly voice.

Rose slowly raised her head to him.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand.

He walked past Rose, and she turned and followed him without hesitation. They walked through the backstage area. As they walked, Erik looked back and chuckled when he saw the Doctor was still searching the stage.

"The stupid fool has no idea his companion is being kidnapped, just like the last time," he muttered to himself. "But, unlike the last time, I shall be victorious over him."

He looked at Rose.

"And you, my beautiful flower, shall aid in his destruction."

He kissed her hand, as they walked. He noticed the blank look on Rose's face. She would snap out of the trance eventually, but not before he implanted a few hypnotic suggestions in her mind. She was his now, a little puppet that he could command and control, and through her, he would bring the Doctor to his lair, and to his knees.

He stopped Rose and led her over to the wall on their left. He ran his hands down the wall, found the niche he was looking for and pulled open a hidden door.

"This way, Rose," he said to her.

Staring blankly ahead, Rose walked through the door. Erik chuckled and, with one last look back towards the stage, he walked through the door and closed it behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor stood up and groaned, as he stretched his back.

"Oh blimey, I'm not as young as I used to be," he said.

He looked over towards the backstage area on his side. He started to walk towards it and then looked back towards the other side of the stage.

"No, I better tell Rose where I'm gonna be at, so she doesn't worry," he muttered.

He walked across the stage, into the backstage area.

"Rose, I'm gonna be on the other side of the stage. If you need me…"

He trailed off when didn't see Rose anywhere.

"Rose?" he said, looking around. "Rose!"

He sighed angrily and threw up his hands.

"I keep telling her and telling her. Rule one! Don't wander off! Rassilon, I'm gonna take that girl to a tattoo parlor after this and get that rule tattooed on her forehead, so she'll finally remember it."

Muttering under his breath, he headed through the backstage area, searching for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik led Rose down the stone walkway towards the underground lake. He looked down at her walking by his side and once more marveled at her beauty.

"Yes, I believe I will train you how to become a great diva after the Doctor is dead," he murmured. "It would be a shame to kill a pretty flower like yourself."

He ran his gloved finger down her cheek and sighed when she gave no reaction.

"I will be glad when I have finished putting the hypnotic suggestions in your mind, so you will react to my touch," he said. "I shall enjoy kissing and having my way with you. Perhaps, I shall even make the Doctor watch as a part of his torment."

Finally, they reached the underground lake. Eric reached into a pouch handing from a belt around his robe and took out a small silver box. He pushed a button, there was a ripple effect, and a gondola appeared in front of them. Eric smiled at Rose.

"Is this what you and the Doctor were searching for earlier, my dear?" he said. "Perhaps if you had followed the Doctor's suggestion and jumped in the water, you might have found it."

He took her hand and helped her down into the boat. Rose sat down in front while he stepped down into the back. He picked up a long, wooden pole and used it to steer the boat away from the walkway, towards the other side of the lake.

"Your Doctor is a fool," Erik said. "If he had just jumped in and swam to the other side, he would have found my house. But then again, he would have to avoid my booby traps to get there, not to mention the little dandy would have gotten his suit wet, and I'm sure that would have been horrifying for him."

He laughed at his witty remark, a laugh that echoed off the concrete walls around him. Rose remained silent, as she sat in front of him, and he tousled her hair affectionately.

Soon, they came to the other side of the lake. Erik angled the boat so the right side was next to the walkway. He tied it off on a small metal ring embedded in the concrete and turned to look at Rose.

"Stand," he commanded.

Rose stood up, and Erik took her hand, as he helped her get out of the boat. They walked over to a nearby wall. Erik pushed on it, and a concrete door slowly slid open. He smiled at Rose.

"This is my home, Rose, and now it will be your home too."

He led her down some steps, into a huge concrete room that was lit by flaming torches.

"Interesting, is it not?" he said to her. "I found this room when I was exploring down here. I have no idea who built it, or what it was used for, but it is now my domicile since I am trapped on his planet for the time being."

He led Rose over to an organ beside the entrance. He sat her down on the bench and sat down beside her.

"Do you like music, my little flower?" he asked the unresponsive Rose. "Where I come from, music is as important to life as breathing. Everybody has some kind of singing ability, unlike the humans here. I was blessed because my voice was far better than all the others on my planet."

He smiled at her.

"Can you sing, my dear?"

Rose said nothing. Erik began to play a little melody on his organ.

"Sing," he commanded.

Rose began to sing. Erik listened closely. He could tell she was an amateur, but still, her voice was enchanting. With the right amount of training, she could be a true diva. All he needed to do was get her watchdog out of the way and then she would be his to do with as he wished.

He finished the melody, and Rose fell silent. He got up from the bench and took Rose's hand. Commanding her to stand, he led her over to a settee in the corner and sat her on it. He sat down beside her and lowered his cowl. His silver mask glimmered in the torchlight, as he turned Rose's head towards his.

"Now, my dear, I want you to listen closely to everything I say," he said in the otherworldly voice. "What you are about to hear, you will take into your subconscious mind. When you wake, you will not remember my words, yet you will obey everything that I have told you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Rose said, in a monotone voice.

"Good," Erik said, nodding. "Then listen well, Rose. You will have no fear of me from this point on. I am your lover, not the Doctor. We have been lovers for awhile now. He means nothing to you, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"He will try to take you away from me, but you must resist. You belong here with me. If he tries to leave with you in his TARDIS, then you must convince him that you must stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"If he tries to take you from me, you will do everything in your power to come back to me. If he tries to convince you I am a threat, you will not listen. If he tries to keep you from me, you will fight back. You must do whatever it takes to be with me, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Now, for the moment, you must return to his side when I command it, so he will not suspect that you are missing. I do not wish the fool to realize what is happening until it's too late, but if you hear this melody…"

He sang a brief lilting melody.

"You will stop what you are doing and come to me without any hesitation, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, now I am going to snap my fingers, and you will awake, refreshed and completely unafraid of me. And now, my beautiful flower, awake."

He snapped his fingers and watched, as Rose blinked and looked around in confusion. Her eyes settled on him, and Erik smiled when he saw no fear in them.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You passed out, my dear; I brought you over here to the settee."

He noticed Rose's confusion while she tried to remember that happening.

"When did I do that? I remember being up in the backstage area."

"Yes, you were up there with me, and you felt faint and passed out in my arms. I brought you back down here," Erik said hurriedly.

He could tell Rose wasn't buying it completely, but she looked around the room and apparently decided that's what happened because she quickly changed the subject.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It is nearly midnight."

"What were we doing up above?"

"Just taking a stroll. Then…"

He paused a moment and decided to try a little test of his hypnotic influence over Rose.

"We saw the Doctor," he finished.

He stifled the smile that threatened to erupt on his face when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is the Doctor doing here?" she said, panicked.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, he was looking for us, but we managed to get down here before he could see us."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, which delighted Erik more. She looked at him.

"What are we going to do? If the Doctor tries to take me away from you…"

"The Doctor must be stopped before that happens. We must lay a trap for him and get rid of him before he tries to separate us."

"How do we do that?"

Erik smiled.

"You must lure him to me, my dear. I will handle him, but for the moment, you must go back to him."

Rose gasped.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near him. I hate him!"

Erik fought to contain his glee.

"I realize that, my dear, but in order to get him out of the way permanently, you must pretend to love him, so he will be lured into my trap."

"What…what are you going to do to him?"

"That is not your concern. I will handle him."

"Don't kill him."

Erik stared at her. For a moment, he saw her love for him pushing itself to the surface before it was suppressed again. Erik cursed inwardly. The child's love for him was stronger than he thought, he would have to go back and put a stronger suggestion in her mind, but it could wait, what he had done would hold for the moment. He needed her to get back up to the surface before the Doctor came down to look for her.

"I said that was not your concern, you just go back up to him and pretend to be his friend, and I will give you further instructions when you are ready. Do not be afraid, I'm watching over you, and I won't let him do anything to you. Now obey me!"

Rose nodded slowly, and Erik smiled.

"Excellent, now hurry, my flower, before the Doctor suspects you are here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Erik opened the hidden door and looked out. He couldn't see the Doctor anywhere, so he opened the door wider and let Rose through.

"No, don't make me do this," Rose begged.

"Shhh, nothing will happen to you, I'll be watching. Just go to him, so he doesn't suspect us. He will do nothing, I promise."

Rose gave him a fearful look, but she nodded and stepped through the door. Erik watched her go and with a barely audible laugh, closed the door behind her. Rose gasped when she heard the door close and ran to it. She wanted to open it back up and follow him, but she knew she was forbidden to. Swallowing hard, she turned away and did what her lover asked her to do. Find the Doctor and stick by him.

"There you are!"

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around and saw the Doctor walking towards her, an angry look on his face.

"Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said. "Don't you know by now not to go walking off without telling me!"

Rose shuddered when she saw the angry expression on his face. The Doctor noticed it and sighed.

"Rose, I'm sorry, alright? I'm not angry as much as upset. I worry about you running off, especially if there's a killer on the loose."

Rose flinched, when he took a hold of her shoulders.

"I was worried about you, Rose. I was scared someone might have hurt you, all right, and I got angry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Rose stiffened when the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured. "Rassilon knows what I would do if you ended up like Joseph."

He paused when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong? You really aren't that angry, are you?" he said. "I mean, you do understand how worried I was about you?"

Rose forced herself to nod. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, now that I've found you, safe and sound, perhaps we should retire to the TARDIS for the night, so we can rest and start again in the morning?"

He frowned when he noticed a horrified look on Rose's face for a moment.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just wanting to stay here," Rose replied.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Really? I was under the impression you couldn't wait to get back to your bedroom before Joseph got killed."

"Yeah, well, I mean we might as well keep looking while everyone is gone. That way…no one will be around to disturb us, and we can get things done."

The Doctor nodded.

"I was wanting to do the same thing, but I know how tired you were earlier, and I don't want to exhaust you, especially since you were nodding off."

"Yeah, but I'm awake now, and…I'd really like to continue searching, if it's all right."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Fine with me. Just don't wear yourself out. You're no use to me half asleep."

"I know, I'll let you know, if I need to rest," she said.

The Doctor nodded. He took her hand and noticed her body tensing when he did it. He frowned while he studied her face.

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rose fought to control herself, as the Doctor gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Well…" he finally said. " Before you wandered off, I was going to go to the other side of the stage and look there. Do you want to come and help me look?"

"Sure," Rose said, in a slightly shaky voice.

She gulped when the Doctor scrutinized her again.

"Stay near me," he finally said. "Don't…wander off, I mean it this time."

"I won't, I promise."

The Doctor snorted softly and turned away. Rose glared at his back and followed him across the stage towards the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik listened quietly from behind the wall. Thanks to a small hole he had drilled into it, he was able to hear the exchange and see what was going on between the Doctor and Rose. He could tell the Doctor wasn't entirely convinced that something hadn't happened to Rose, and he cursed softly. He should have hypnotized her more thoroughly, so she wouldn't be so fearful, her hesitation was giving her away to him. The Doctor was clever. He knew the slightest change in her behavior would make him question what had happened to her during her absence.

"No," he muttered, as he clenched his fist. "The Doctor can't get away from me this time. I have to lure him to me, so he will die. Then, Rose will be mine."

He smiled to himself.

"And with his TARDIS in my possession, I can finally leave this miserable mud ball when I so desire. Maybe I'll even take Rose to another planet, I'm sure there are other species who will appreciate her more than these half-dead mammals."

He narrowed his eyes.

"First, I have to make sure that the Doctor doesn't suspect what has happened before it's time to spring my trap, and if it means I have to go deeper into Rose's subconscious and reprogram her, then that's what I'll have to do."

He leaned up from the hole and made his way towards the other side of the stage, so he could continue to spy on the Doctor and Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You go and check on this side, and I'll check over here," the Doctor said, pointing to the wall on his left side.

Rose nodded and walked over to it. She pretended to feel along the walls, while the Doctor looked on the other side of the room. While she ran her hands along the walls, she suddenly heard the Doctor clearing his throat.

"Rose?"

Rose paused and stared at the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Just where did you go earlier?"

Rose looked back and saw the Doctor was standing and looking at her.

"You never said where you went."

Rose shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

The Doctor blinked in disbelief.

"Yes, it matters, Rose, because I want to know what you did. We're supposed to be a team and if you went off somewhere and investigated, I want to know if you found anything."

Rose shook her head.

"I didn't find anything."

"Okay, so where did you go, so we can rule that area out. I don't want to go over an area you already went over. Now, where were you?"

Rose thought hard, trying to come up with a solution. She tried to keep herself calm when the Doctor walked over to her and gave her that same scrutinizing look he had given her earlier.

"Rose, where…were…you?" he said, emphasizing each word.

"I…I was in that backstage area."

"Where? I went through the whole area, and I didn't see you. Where were you?"

Rose gulped when the Doctor inched closer to her.

"I won't ask you again, Rose. Where were you? THE TRUTH!"

Erik cursed while he listened. He was behind the wall the Doctor had been examining, and he could see the Doctor through the peephole.

"Come on, you little fool, think of something to tell him!" he muttered.

"I…I…went up into box five and took a nap," Rose said, flinching at the intense look the Doctor was giving her.

"Why did you lie to me then?"

Rose forced herself to look at him.

"I…I was afraid you'd be angry if I went to sleep, especially since you were wanting to catch the Ghost so badly," she said. "I thought it would be better to tell you that I had been searching with you."

Erik held his breath, praying her explanation would be enough to satisfy him. The Doctor sighed angrily.

"Rose, why would you think I would get angry if you wanted to take a nap? I'm not a slave driver. If you wanted to take a nap, then you should have said so. I don't mind you wanting to rest. I do mind you going off somewhere without telling me since then I have to stop what I'm doing, search for you and worry while I'm doing it. Look, maybe we should just go back to the TARDIS, get some sleep and come back in the morning."

"No, I'm fine now. I want to help you look. I won't run off again without telling you, I promise."

The Doctor sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel a lot better after my nap. I'm sorry I made you worry, Doctor. I won't do it again, I promise. Let's just…keep looking, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, but you promise if you have to sleep again, you will tell me, instead of just swanning off somewhere?"

"I promise, Doctor," Rose said.

"And no more lying to me, got that?"

"Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. Rose kept still while he kissed her forehead and rubbed under her chin.

"Well, let's get back to work then," he said, smiling at her.

Rose forced a smile on her face, and watched, as he turned away and walked back to the other wall.

Behind the wall, Erik chuckled under his breath.

"That's my girl," he whispered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Doctor was troubled.

He was continuing his search for secret passages, but his mind was really on Rose. He looked her way. She was further up the hallway, searching the walls. They had managed to get a lot done in the past few hours, but the Doctor couldn't stop thinking about what Rose did. It wasn't like her to go take a nap without telling him, and the way she had acted when he got near to her. She looked terrified, as if he were a serial killer about to strangle her. She hadn't acted that way earlier, only when she returned from her "nap." It made him wonder what had really happened. He had been with her long enough to know when something was off with her, and there were a couple of instances where she had been possessed by someone. He had several theories about this "Ghost," one of them was that they were a Gelth-like being that had the ability to possess people and make them kill themselves. He didn't know if that was correct, but it seemed plausible given the strange deaths, and Rose's sudden change in behavior.

He stopped, stretched his back, and checked his watch. It was almost four in the morning now, and he was tired. He decided to call it a night, go back to the TARDIS with Rose, and let her get some sleep before she fell over. He wanted to run a few of his theories through the database, anyway.

"Rose," he said, walking towards her.

She turned, and the Doctor saw that momentary flash of fear again. That was another thing he wanted to do, take Rose to the med bay, run a scan on her mind, and see if she really was possessed.

"Yes, Doctor?" she said, shifting nervously.

"I want to go back to the TARDIS. It's nearly four a.m., and you need to rest while I run some information through the computer."

"No, I want to stay here."

"No!" the Doctor said, forcefully.

There was that momentary flicker of fear again.

"You are tired and so am I. We won't find anything further tonight. Now, come on, and let's get back home."

He folded his arms over his chest, daring her to object. He studied her face closely. He could see fear and nervousness, although she was trying her best to cover it up. She opened her mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it, because she closed it again and nodded. The Doctor decided to try a little test. He held out his hand to her. Normally, Rose would have taken it without a second thought, but now, she stared at it as if unsure what to do. The Doctor raised his eyebrow. He was definitely taking her to med bay for a brain scan.

Finally, Rose hesitantly put her hand in his, and he closed it. She averted her eyes when he tried to look into them and stared at the floor.

"Come on, Rose," the Doctor said, calmly. "Let's go home."

Rose nodded. The Doctor walked off and noticed that she hesitated a little before walking with him. He seethed with anger. Once again, someone had tampered with Rose's mind. He was sure of it. Otherwise, why would she be so scared to be around him like this? And, this insistence of staying here when she had wanted to go home earlier was a part of it. The trick was getting Rose to tell him what had really happened when she had been missing, because he didn't believe for one moment she had been up in box five napping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the moonlit night towards the TARDIS, the Doctor kept glancing back at Rose who was lagging along behind him. He noticed, every once in awhile, he'd catch her casting a longing look back towards the Opera House, and his anger would increase. He was sure that Rose had actually seen the Ghost, and he had done something to her, and when they got back to the TARDIS, he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

After about a half hour, they finally reached the safety of his ship. The Doctor smiled warmly, seeing the light burning through the frosted glass in the tiny windows. He glanced back at Rose and noticed she was looking back in the direction of the Opera House again.

"Rose, we're home," he said.

Rose turned her head, and the Doctor saw that momentary flicker of fear in her eyes once more. He turned his head back around, so she wouldn't witness his reaction to that and reached into his pocket for his key. He opened the door, ushered her inside, and closed it. He took her hand, and without any comment, led her straight to the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked past her bedroom, Rose tried to go inside, but the Doctor jerked her hand and walked on.

"Wait, that's my bed," she said. "I thought you brought me back here, so I could get some sleep."

"I did, but I need you to do something first."

"What?"

"I need to check you out."

"Check me out?"

The Doctor sighed and turned to look at her.

"There's something wrong with you, Rose. You're acting differently, and I wanna find out why."

"What are you going to do to me?" Rose said, fearfully.

The Doctor put his other hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going to run a brain scan on you."

"W…why?"

"Because, Rose, you aren't acting like yourself, and I'm terrified you've been possessed again. It won't hurt, but I just want you to do it, so I can be sure. Now, come with me to the med bay."

"No!" Rose said, trying to pull away.

The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yes, Rose, you are gonna do this if I have to restrain you to the examination table."

"No, leave me alone!"

"No, I won't let someone possess you again. Now, come on."

Then, without warning, Rose kicked the Doctor as hard as she could in the balls. He fell to his knees in agony, while Rose wrenched her hand from his grip and ran for the front door. By the time he got back on his feet, she was on her way back to the Opera House. Cursing loudly in several languages, the Doctor shuffled slowly towards the console room with his hand over his genitals. He cursed again when he saw the front door hanging wide open. He walked over to it, stepped outside, and looked around for Rose. Ignoring his aching groin, he slammed the door shut and hurried back to the Opera House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose ran up the steps to the front doors of the Opera House. She tried them and cursed when she found them locked.

"Erik!" she screamed, pounding on them. "Let me in, please!"

She pounded for a full minute, but he didn't open the doors. Frustrated, she ran down the stairs and around the Opera House trying to find a way in. She ran around the perimeter, screaming at the top of her lungs for Erik, begging to be let in.

She rounded the corner and gasped when she saw someone leaning against the back wall of the Opera House. She gulped when she noticed how shady he looked.

"Hello, mademoiselle," he said, giving her a sinister grin. "Bit late for a pretty thing like you to be out, no? Perhaps, you can come home with me."

"Leave me alone," Rose said, backing away. "I'm not interested in you."

"Ah, but I'm very interested in you. More importantly, I'm more interested in what you can do for me, ma petit chou chou. Come with me, and I'll give you room and board in exchange for the pleasure of your company."

"No, leave me alone!"

Rose tried to dash away, but the man quickly caught her and held her tightly to his chest. He threw her up against the wall and grinned when Rose got the breath knocked out of her. He pressed himself up against her and held her with one hand while he began to take off his trousers.

"Please, let me go," Rose whimpered.

"Don't be afraid, ma cherie, I will be gentle. All you have to do is relax and let me do all the work.

He dropped his trousers. Holding his hand against her, he leaned down slightly, grabbed the bottom of her dress, and pulled it up enough to get his hand under there. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to see the lustful look on his face.

"Ah, yes, that's it. Just relax and Gaston will show you a good time. I…"

Rose heard him stop talking. She opened her eyes, and she started to scream when she noticed his throat had been slit. Erik came out from behind him and slammed his hand over her mouth, as Gaston sank to the ground, spluttering and coughing up blood. He quickly pulled her away, as he fell over dead, and lowered the cowl from his head.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Rose nodded. The fear quickly turned to anger.

"Where were you? I've been calling for you! Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

She gasped when Erik grabbed her arms.

"Because I ordered you to stay with the Doctor!" he said, angrily. "Now, because of this, he'll suspect something is wrong."

"He already does."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted me to go to his med bay for a brain scan."

Erik cursed under his breath.

"Then, you must come with me and stay underground. It isn't safe for you to be on the surface anymore. If the Doctor finds out about us, he won't stop until we are both dead."

"No, please, protect me from him."

Erik smiled. He stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry, Rose. I won't let him harm you. I'll make sure the Doctor never gets his hands on you, ever again."

He looked around and quickly pulled the cowl back over his head.

"Now, hurry, before the gendarmes find this fool's body," he said.

Rose nodded and hurried with him, as he led her back to the hidden entrance to the underground lake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Doctor speeded up when he saw the Opera House. Frantically, he began to look all around it, searching for Rose. He had locked the door on the way out, so there was no way she could get back in, not without help at any rate. 

That's what really terrified him, that the Ghost had met her at the front door and took her somewhere where she would be hidden from him. His hearts pounded out of his chest imagining what might be happening to her, and he put on a fresh burst of speed. He noticed she wasn't on the front steps or anywhere near it. He quickly decided to search around the perimeter, before using his sonic screwdriver to let himself back in. Turning, he ran around the left side, praying she was all right. 

He rounded the corner and froze in his tracks. Horror was etched onto his face when he saw the dead body, lying by the wall in a pool of blood. He closed his eyes. This was what he feared. He knew now that Rose was in terrible danger, and there was no doubt in his mind who had killed this man. He neared closer to him, knelt down, and quickly examined the body for any clues. Cursing softly when he found nothing he could use, he stood back up and looked all around, terrified that he would find Rose's body lying close by. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing else and started to walk off, in order to continue his search.

"Halt!"

The Doctor froze in his tracks and turned to see a gendarme running up to him.

"Stay where you are and put your hands up!" he yelled at him.

The Doctor obeyed. The gendarme looked down at the dead body and glared at him.

"So, I have caught you in the act, eh, monsieur?"

"No, you haven't. I didn't do this. I found the body!" the Doctor protested.

"Then, why were you squatting down next to it?"

"Because I was trying to see if he was still alive."

"A likely story. A well dressed man like yourself just happens to be out at 4:30 in the morning. And, by the Opera House too, are you perhaps trying to be the first one in line for tonight's show?"

"I had nothing to do with this."

"Come along, monsieur. You will accompany me to the police station, so we can question you."

The Doctor's hearts sank. Every minute he stood arguing with the gendarme meant that Rose was in greater and greater peril. He hated to do this, but he had no choice. With lightning quick speed, he lunged at the gendarme and put his hands on the sides of his head.

"What do you think you are doing, mon…"

The gendarme closed his eyes and passed out. The Doctor followed him to the ground, searched his mind, and erased all trace of him from his memories. Once that was done, he stood back up.

"Sorry, I hate going into people's minds and fixing their memories, but I really have no choice. There's someone depending on me now, and I don't have time to dilly dally with the police, especially since I'm innocent. You'll wake up in about five minutes, none the worse for wear, and I trust you'll take care of this fellow for me."

Turning around, he resumed his search for Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Erik had brought her back to his lair, and insisted she sleep in his spare bedroom while he cleaned himself up and checked for any sign of the Doctor. She had been trying to sleep for the past half hour without success. The image of Gaston dying in front of her, as blood poured from the gash in his throat, kept repeating in her mind. She was grateful that Erik had saved her life, but…did he have to kill the man? Couldn't he have just knocked him out? She swallowed hard thinking of the brutality of the killing, and Erik's impassive expression, as he watched him fall to the ground, dead. It disturbed her deeply knowing her lover was capable of such a callous act. 

As she lay there, an image of the Doctor passed through her mind. She saw herself lying in bed with him on the TARDIS. He had his arms around her, but to her surprise, she didn't look terrified or disgusted at it. In fact, she was enjoying it. She watched the image in her mind's eye. She was looking at him, lovingly, while she stroked his cheek, and then, the image faded. Rose lay there, confused. If the Doctor was her enemy and wanted to hurt her, why would she imagine being in bed with him? And, why did she look so happy while she was doing it? She tried not to think about it, but then, another image of her and the Doctor popped into her mind. She saw them sitting on a blanket having a picnic together. They were laughing and teasing each other. Rose found herself smiling softly at the memory, which confused her even more. Rather than being repulsed by these visions, she found them to be extremely pleasant, even desirable. 

"My Doctor."

She blinked. Did she just say that? Yet, it felt right when she said it. She said it again to herself and found it rolled off her tongue easily, almost as natural to her as breathing. Frowning, she decided to try something. She searched for her memories for any happy memories of her and Erik together. The frown deepened when she couldn't find any. She tried searching for sad memories, angry memories, indifferent memories, but there was nothing beyond what had occurred earlier in the evening. But, when she searched for the Doctor, she found many, many memories, both happy and sad of him. That confused her. How was it that she could remember him and not Erik? And, for that matter, why was the Doctor her enemy in the first place? She searched her mind trying to find the reason, but there was none. 

She sat up on the edge of the bed. The lack of memories, coupled with the brutal murder, unsettled her deeply. The other troubling thing was the mask Erik always wore. She searched her memories for a reason for it, but she couldn't find any answer to that either. She stood up, determined to find the underlying cause of this, and find out what was really going on.

She crept to the door, opened it, and peeked out. Erik was sitting at the organ working on what looked like a musical score. His cowl was down revealing the sparse, brown hair on the back of his head. She started to say something to him, but then, thought better of it when the image of him killing Gaston passed through her mind again. Suddenly, she feared the man who was supposedly her lover and longed for the man who was supposed to be her enemy. She looked from him to the right side of the room where his bedroom was, they had come in that way through a secret passage, and she knew it was better than trying to swim across the booby-trapped lake. She didn't know why she needed to go to the Doctor, but it just felt right, just like when she called him my Doctor. The trick was to get over there without Erik seeing her, so she could slip away, undetected. Opening the door slightly, she squeezed through and pressed herself up against the wall. Keeping her eyes on Erik, she quietly inched her way towards his bedroom door. She froze when he coughed for a moment, but he quickly resumed his work, and she let out a soft sigh of relief. She hesitated a moment, half-afraid that he would look her way, but he kept his eyes on the musical score, and she slowly crept towards the door. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she made it to the bedroom door. She smiled. Erik hadn't looked her way once. Now, all she had to do was go in the bedroom, go back down the secret passage, and find the Doctor.

She turned and started to go through the door.

"Where are you going, Rose?"

She spun back around. Erik was staring right at her. Her mouth was dry and her palms sweaty, while he stared at her, intently.

"I repeat, where are you going, Rose?"

"I want to go take a walk," Rose said, trying to remain calm. "I can't sleep."

"I can't let you do that, Rose. The Doctor might still be up there looking for you. If he finds you, he'll kill you."

"Funny, he didn't kill me when he had the chance," Rose blurted out. 

Erik rose from the bench and walked over to her.

"What are you implying?" he said.

"The Doctor isn't the one that murdered someone," Rose spat out. 

"I had to do that to protect you, my love," Erik said, putting a hand on the side of her face.

She stiffened, when he let it slide down to her neck.

"That man would have raped and killed you if I hadn't done something."

"Did you have to kill him though? Couldn't you have just knocked him out?"

"Perhaps, but the man would have been back the next night to hunt for you. This way, he is no longer a threat."

"And is that what you'll do to the Doctor? Kill him, so he's no longer a threat?"

Erik studied her.

"Would you be sad if he did die? This man is your enemy."

"Why?"

Erik frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Why is he my enemy? What has he done? I've tried to remember what he did, and I can't bring up any memories of him doing anything at all to us. Why is he our enemy?"

It was her turn to study his face. She could see him averting his eyes.

"Well? What has he done?"

"Rose, come over to the organ and sing with me," Erik said, suddenly.

"I don't wanna sing with you. I want you to give me a straight answer. Why do I remember the Doctor, but I can't remember you. Why can't I remember what the Doctor supposedly did to us? Why do you wear that mask? What are you hiding?"

She gasped when Erik suddenly seized her arm.

"Come to the organ, Rose, and sing with me first, then I'll answer all your questions."

"Let go of me!" Rose screamed.

With her free hand, she slapped Erik as hard as she could. Her hand caught the edge of the mask, and it flew off. Rose took one look at his disfigured face, and screamed in horror. 

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!"

She grunted when Erik smacked her, and she sailed backwards into the bedroom. She quickly scrambled to her feet, as Erik followed her in. 

"I will hypnotize you so deeply, you won't remember your own name, let alone the Doctor," he said.

Thinking quickly, Rose used the same tactic she had used on the Doctor and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. Erik let out a gasp of surprise and fell to his knees. Rose hauled off and hit him across the face. As he fell back dazed, she turned and ran to the back of the bedroom. She threw back a red curtain, and ran up the secret passageway towards the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

He had searched the perimeter of the Opera House and the surrounding area without any success. He decided that she must be inside somewhere. He walked along the right side of the Opera House on his way back to the front door when suddenly, a camouflaged hatch swung open several feet in front of him, and Rose scrambled up onto the street.

"Rose!"

Rose spun around and let out a relieved cry when she saw him.

"My Doctor, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, please help me!" she said, running to him. 

The Doctor held out his arms to her.

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll take you back to the TARDIS where you'll be safe," he said.

Just then, Erik burst through the hatch. Rose screamed, and the Doctor sprinted towards her, as Erik let out an enraged roar and lunged at her. The Doctor tried to reach her first, but he wasn't quick enough. He gritted his teeth when Erik grabbed Rose from behind, pulled out a dagger, and held it to her throat.

"One more move, and the woman you love dies," he snarled.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Please, let her go, just let her go," he said. "Fight me, if you want to, but don't hurt her."

"What's wrong, Time Lord, afraid I'll kill your beloved?"

The Doctor gave him a shocked look.

"How…how do you know who I am?"

Erik smirked.

"Forgotten who I am, have you? Well, I suppose that's normal for you, just dump people off on far flung prison planets, and go on your merry way without another thought about them."

He chuckled when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Still don't know who I am? Well, I suppose I don't look quite the same anymore. Of course, that is all thanks to you."

"I repeat, who are you and how do you know me?" the Doctor demanded.

"I am Erik Ackerbie, Doctor."

The Doctor gave no reaction to that for a moment, and then, it slowly dawned on him. Erik nodded when he saw the realization sink in.

"Yes, Doctor, it's me," he hissed. "At last, I have found you, and now, I will have my revenge."

"Doctor, what does he mean? Who is he?" Rose said.

Erik glanced down at her.

"I see my hypnotic spell has worn off now. That's a shame. I was enjoying the fact that she thought I was her lover instead of you."

"Let her go, Erik."

"No, on the contrary, I will take this one and train her to be a great diva. She has a marvelous singing voice, Doctor. Did you know that? Has she ever sung to you? She's so enchanting. Once I'm through with you, and her brainwashing is complete, I will take her to venues all over the universe, so she can perform."

"I'm warning you, you know what happened the last time you met me."

"Yes, Doctor," Erik bellowed, startling both him and Rose. "I know exactly what happened to me. An insane convict on that prison planet you condemned me to, disfigured my face. My face is hideous now, and it's all your fault!"

The Doctor swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry about that. But, you had a choice to use your gifts for the good of Gannett Seven, instead you terrorized people and kidnapped my companions. You brought this on yourself."

"Wrong, Doctor! You are the one who ruined my life, and now, you and your beloved Rose will pay dearly for your crimes."

"Let Rose go, I'll go with you, just let her go. She's not a part of this."

"She is now, Doctor," Erik sneered. "And now, you are the one at my mercy, and this time, you are not wearing special earplugs. You will surrender to me, or I will slit her throat, here and now. Now, what will it be, Doctor? Will you come with me willingly, or would you rather hold Rose in your arms and watch, as she dies?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, as his body shook with barely contained rage, a sight that amused Erik immensely. 

"Well?"

"I surrender," the Doctor said, through clenched teeth.

Erik chuckled.

"Very good, you made the right choice. Keep making the correct choices, and you might survive the night with your mind intact. Now, be a good little prisoner and walk towards that open hatch. Rose and I will follow behind you. Now, go!"

The Doctor sighed. He glanced at Rose, shot her an apologetic look, and walked past Erik towards the hatch. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor walked down the darkened corridor cursing under his breath. He should have made sure that the wardens locked Erik away in a prison cell for the rest of his life. He wondered if he hypnotized everyone and escaped. He had warned them about muzzling his mouth, so he wouldn't be able to use his voice. Now, once again, his past had come back to haunt him, and Rose was going to pay the price, because he hadn't thought to put Erik in a more secure place.

As they neared the end of the passageway, the Doctor glanced down at his tuxedo. Yup, it was definitely jinxing him. If they got out of this alive, he was going to burn it and never buy another one, ever again. 

As if reading his thoughts, Erik suddenly spoke up.

"I must say you look nice, Doctor. It's nice to meet a man who can dress for his death."

The Doctor sighed when he heard him chortle at that. They reached the curtain; the Doctor pulled it back and stepped through. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for directions, while Erik and Rose came through behind him. 

"Ah, not running off, very good," Erik said. "I'm so glad you're cooperating with me, Doctor."

"What else can I do since you have a knife to Rose's throat," he shot back.

"Yes, it's a pity I must threaten the one you love to ensure your obedience. But, perhaps, you should have thought twice before allowing people to travel with you, not to mention fall in love with them. It means that you can't just walk away from this situation like you did the last time. Now, go through the door and turn to your left."

The Doctor seethed, as he walked towards the door. He wished that inmate had killed him when he disfigured his face, so he wouldn't have to deal with him now. He walked through the door and looked over at a gigantic plate glass window mounted into the wall. 

"Yes, walk over to the glass," Erik said, behind him.

The Doctor walked over, stopped in front of the glass, and folded his arms over his chest while he waited for the next command. Erik walked up beside him with Rose, and he glanced over at her. He gave her a brave smile and winked when he saw her worried expression. Erik let go of Rose, and she ran to him. The Doctor enfolded her in his arms.

"Don't run off with her, otherwise, I might have to serenade you both," Erik said, giving him an amused grin.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He watched, as Erik grabbed the end of a red curtain beside the window and pulled it back to reveal a heavy metal door. He reached into his pouch, pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. He opened it and gestured inside.

"Go in," he commanded.

"Both of us?"

"Do you want her to go in?"

The Doctor glanced down at her.

"I want to stay with you."

The Doctor looked at Erik. 

"I'd rather she was imprisoned with me, than out here with you."

Erik smirked.

"When I get through with you, you may change your mind about that, Doctor. But, if you want to share in his torment, who am I to stand in the way? Just know that this is price you pay for traveling with him."

"It's a price I'll pay willingly," Rose said, softly.

The Doctor smiled at that.

"Aw, how sweet. I'm so glad you finally found your true love, Doctor. That means you'll have someone to share the afterlife with. Now, get inside."

The Doctor let go, and Rose turned around. He put his hands on her shoulders. They held their heads high, as they walked into the room. Rose looked around, while Erik shut and locked the door. Curiosity overwhelmed her when she saw the multiple mirrors. She walked over to one and looked at herself, while the Doctor examined the tree. He rapped his knuckles against it.

"Metal," he said, looking over at Rose. 

He turned and examined the chair and noose. This whole setup looked familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't think where he had seen it before. He looked over at Erik, who was watching them through the plate glass window.

"Wishful thinking on your part?" he said, pointing to the noose.

"Oh, there's a reason that's in there, Doctor. And trust me, you will soon learn why."

"Oh, really? Good, I just love when my enemies make my death a surprise. It makes it more interesting for me."

Rose walked over to his side. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" Erik said to her. "You have one last chance to escape the Doctor's fate."

Rose gave him a pointed look, as she took the Doctor's hand in hers. Erik shrugged. 

"Very well, I did try to be merciful, but if you'd rather die, that's your decision. I'm just sorry to see you go. I could have made you into a singing sensation."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay, well, enjoy your painful demise, then."

They watched, as Erik pulled the curtain across the window, plunging them into darkness. The Doctor felt Rose tighten her grip on his hand, and he squeezed back. He pulled her closer to him, waiting for something to happen. 

There was a click, and the entire ceiling was illuminated, allowing them to see their surroundings again. Rose looked around for a monster of some kind, but there was nothing in the room that hadn't been there before. She gave the Doctor a puzzled look.

"Wait for it, I'm sure something will spring out of something, somewhere, and kill us," he said to her.

But, nothing happened. No monsters appeared. No sinister machines sprang up from the floor. There was nothing. The Doctor let out a bored sigh and sank down onto the chair. 

"Maybe he's hoping we'll get so bored from waiting, we'll kill ourselves," he said to her. 

Rose frowned. Suddenly, the air felt oppressive, and her dress felt uncomfortable. She looked down at the Doctor.

"Do you feel hot?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I do. Must be because the room is shut up," Rose said.

But, as the minutes passed, she felt more and more uncomfortable. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and now, even the Doctor looked uneasy. The Doctor was concerned, as he looked at Rose. The sweat was running down her face now, and she was panting. 

"Blimey, he could turn the heat down a bit," she muttered.

The Doctor suddenly realized what was happening.

"The heat," he murmured.

Rose looked at him.

"Huh?"

He leapt to his feet.

"The heat. He's turning up the heat. Now, I know why this looks so familiar. It's a torture device. I heard about something like this being used a long, time ago. People were put into it, and the heat was slowly increased until they became delirious. Then, they either suffocated to death, while they were baked alive, or hung themselves to escape the heat."

Rose stared at him, horrified. 

"We were waiting for something to happen, and all along, it has been happening. I didn't notice it for awhile because my body can adjust to temperature changes better than yours can. It's like putting a frog in a pot of cold water and slowly increasing the heat until it boils alive. But, I'm starting to feel the effects now. Rose, we're going to roast alive, or be driven to madness and commit suicide, if we don't find a way to escape in the next few minutes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Fear gripped Rose's heart.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" she said, panicked.

The Doctor hesitated a moment. Then, he caught sight of the door, stared at it and whipped his head back around. He gave Rose a triumphant grin, as he reached in his tuxedo pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"We…are going out the front door."

Taking Rose's sweaty hand, they ran to the door. The Doctor held the screwdriver to the lock and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the lock click. He grinned at Rose.

"When I open the door, run like hell!" he said, softly.

"You got it!"

He hesitated a moment, threw open the door, and ran out. He chuckled when Erik swiveled around on the piano bench and stared at them, shocked.

"Nice place, charming atmosphere, however, the concierge was a bit rude," the Doctor called, as they ran past. "I give your flat two and a half stars."

They ran faster when they heard Erik let out an enraged scream and leap up, knocking over the bench in the process. They made a beeline for his bedroom. They ran inside and sprinted towards the back. The Doctor pulled aside the red curtain and froze. Where the door once was, there was now only a wall. The Doctor ran his hands frantically over it, trying to find a way to open it back up.

"Having trouble finding the way out?"

They spun around. Erik was leaning casually against the doorframe smirking at them. 

"I took the precaution of sealing off the exits while you were imprisoned. Just in case, you happened to find a means of escape. I'm so glad I did that. So you see, Doctor, all your efforts were for naught. Now, you have to go back into the torture chamber. Only this time, you won't have your little silver toy with you."

The Doctor positioned himself in front of Rose.

"I will do it, but Rose goes free," he said. 

Erik burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Doctor. I offered Rose the chance to escape the torture chamber, and she refused. There are no second chances here. Now, march!"

"I thought you cared for her," the Doctor said, angrily.

"Well, I must admit she is charming and very beautiful, but the whole making her stay with me was mainly to torment you and make you suffer for what you did. She might have had some use as a plaything, but I would never consider her my equal, and I certainly wouldn't fall in love with her like you have. Now, both of you come away from the wall and march back to your prison before I'm forced to get rough with you."

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Come on, Rose, do as he says," he said, gently.

He turned to her with the pretense of giving her a reassuring hug and kiss. He embraced her, kissed her cheek, and got in close to her ear.

"I'm going to pass the screwdriver to you," he said in a barely audible voice. "In a minute, I'm going to attack Erik. You run back here, and try to open the door. Don't worry about me; just get back to the TARDIS as fast as you can."

"No, Doctor. I…"

"Shhhh…Don't argue, just do it. I'll meet up with you later, I promise."

He gave her another kiss on the cheek, as he took her hands, He slipped the sonic screwdriver into her hands, and she quickly put it behind her back.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose."

"Okay, romance time is over," Erik said, annoyed. "Get in there before I grab you both by the scruff of your necks and throw you in."

The Doctor gave her one more reassuring glance before turning around.

"Come on, Rose," he said, glancing back at her. 

Rose nodded and followed close behind him, holding the sonic screwdriver with both hands, trying to conceal it from view. They reached the door, and Erik put his hand on the Doctor's chest.

"Your toy," he said, holding his hand out. 

The Doctor feigned anger while he reached into his pocket. He kept it there for a moment, pretending to look for the screwdriver, and then, suddenly, he brought it out and decked Erik square in the face. As Erik stumbled back, the Doctor pounced on top of him and began to pummel him with his fists.

"Go, Rose, get out of here!" he yelled at her.

Rose turned, ran back to the wall, and aimed the screwdriver at it. The Doctor and Erik's grunts and yells rang in her ears while she desperately looked for a way to open the wall. She was so absorbed in her task, she didn't realize that the yelling had stopped. She let out a surprised yelp when Erik suddenly grabbed her hand and wrenched the screwdriver out of it. Seizing her by the shoulders, he spun her around and rammed her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Rose stared at his enraged face. His mask had fallen off in the fight, and she could see his disfigured face was contorted with rage, as he snarled at her.

"That was a very foolish move, my dear," he said, gripping her shoulders so tightly, Rose winced at the pain. 

"Where is the Doctor?" Rose demanded, her heart racing inside her.

Erik let out an insane laugh and pulled her away from the wall. Rose cried out in pain, as he spun her around, pressed her against his body, and dug his fingers into her arms. He pushed her out of the bedroom and walked her over to a pile of rope in the corner of the room. Grabbing it, he marched her to a chair and shoved her into it. Rose looked around, searching frantically for the Doctor while he tied her to it. She noticed the curtain was covering the plate glass window, and her breath caught in her throat when she suddenly realized where he was. She gritted her teeth when Erik tied the rope tightly, making it hard for her to breathe. He finished tying her to the chair, picked it up, and carried her over to the window. Rose grunted when he slammed the chair to the floor. 

"You want to know where your lover is?" he said, getting down into her face. "He's back in the torture chamber where he belongs, and now, my Rose, you will have a ringside seat, as he slowly dies."

Rose let out an anguished cry while Erik walked to the edge of the curtain and pulled it open. Rose fought against the ropes when she looked through the window and saw the Doctor slowly getting to his knees inside it. 

"There you are, my dear, enjoy. The Doctor asked me to spare you from the torment of the torture chamber, and I have done so. However, I will not spare you the torment of watching him being broiled alive or driven to commit suicide. I wonder which he will pick. In the end, it doesn't matter though, I will have my revenge either way. And now, I will play a little love song for you on my organ. Something to mark this glorious occasion. Something that will be fitting for a pair of doomed lovers. 

Laughing insanely, Erik strode over to the organ while Rose tried with all her might to break free. The Doctor crawled over to the window and put his hands on it watching, anguished, as Rose struggled to help him. She ached when she saw the sweat flowing off his forehead, down his neck and onto his white shirt, soaking it. As sinister organ music echoed in her ears, Rose watched while he tore off his tuxedo jacket, then his bow tie, and finally his shirt, revealing his bare, sweat-filled chest. By this point, the sweat was cascading off his face, plastering his hair to his forehead. Rose wept uncontrollably, nearly going out of her mind trying to get out of the ropes and get him to safety. The ropes chafed against her bare arms turning them bright red, but she ignored the pain. Only the Doctor mattered to her now. She let out a strangled cry when he slumped to the floor. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging open. Rose looked at Erik.

"LET HIM GO, PLEASE!" she screamed.

Erik ignored her and continued to play.

"PLEASE, LET HIM GO!" she said, trying to make herself heard over the organ. 

Erik ignored her, and Rose wept harder knowing that any moment, the Doctor would die, regenerate, and then die all over again. She wished now that she had stayed at his side. She would give anything to be inside with him, at this moment. She grunted trying to make the chair move closer to the glass watching as the Doctor suddenly rose up and looked around the cell in a last attempt at escape. He looked her way, and Rose saw him focusing his eyes, as he tried to see her.

"I LOVE YOU, DOCTOR. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" she screamed at him.

Erik laughed at that, but Rose didn't care. All that mattered was the loving look and the nod the Doctor gave her in return, before he looked away and tried to focus on his surroundings.

As the Doctor looked around, he suddenly spied something. Rose stopped struggling and watched while he used the last of his strength to crawl across the room. He stopped near the chair and stared at the floor intently, trying to focus his eyes. Rose frowned, seeing the look of disbelief and joy on his face. She watched him put his fingers into a crack in the floor and press down. Her eyes widened in shock when a small section of the floor swung down like a trapdoor. Tears fell from Rose's eyes when the Doctor gave her a triumphant grin, grabbed the edges of the hole, and pulled himself, head first, into it. Rose stared at the dark hole, waiting for something to happen. She swallowed hard. Was the Doctor all right? Had he gone from the frying pan into the fire? Or, was the trapdoor a means of escape? She stared intently at the hole, willing the Doctor to stick his head up through it and give her the thumbs up, but he never did. She closed her eyes in anguish, imagining him falling head first onto a bed of spikes, or into a lion's den. She refused to believe that Erik had put that there without putting something deadly inside. Not after witnessing this.

The minutes wore on and Rose nearly went mad with worry. The organ music seemed to be mocking her while she kept a close watch on the hole. He had gone through headfirst. What if he had fallen, smacked his head on the concrete floor and knocked himself out. She gasped, imagining him sprawled out under the trap door, unconscious, with a broken neck. Not knowing what had become of him tore at her heart, and she lowered her chin to her chest and wept. 

"NO, IT CANNOT BE!"

Rose jerked her head up. Her anguish had consumed her to the point that she hadn't noticed the organ music had stopped. She jerked her head around and looked up at Erik who was staring at the gaping hole with unbridled fury. Rose's heart soared. If he was this furious, then it meant that the hole had been an escape hatch. The Doctor had gotten away. Rose wept again, but this time it was tears of joy. Her Doctor was safe now, she was sure of it. She no longer cared if he came back to rescue her, all that mattered was he had survived the hell of the mirrored torture chamber. She lowered her head to her chest and whispered, "My love, oh, my love, you're safe." to herself. 

She gasped when Erik suddenly grabbed the back of her hair and jerked her head back. His other hand grabbed underneath her chin, and she looked up into his coal-black eyes. 

"You may think the fool is safe, but he is far from that. He has merely fallen into my storage room. A room, I might add, that is filled with barrels of gunpowder."

A sinister smile spread over his face.

"And, I also might add, the barrels are rigged to explode with a trigger mechanism located in this very room. An explosion that will not only kill him, but will bring the entire Opera House crashing down on us, burying us under tons of rubble. We will die also, but it will be worth it, if he dies in the process."

Rose flinched when he took out the dagger. For one heart stopping moment, she thought he was going to slit her throat, but with a fluid motion, he cut the ropes securing her to the chair. As they fell away, he jerked her to her feet. 

"I am a fair man, my dear, so I will give you a chance to save his miserable, worthless life."

He pulled her over to the wall beside the organ. He put his hand on it and slid open a little panel. He seized Rose by her shoulders, and forced her to stand in front of him. Rose looked into the hole and saw two small figurines. A silver scorpion, and a silver grasshopper, both mounted to the wall. Rose stared at them and looked at Erik.

"Before you, are the Doctor's salvation or his damnation. You, alone, decide his fate now. If you pick the Scorpion, he will be allowed to live, but you must exchange your freedom for his life. If you pick the grasshopper, well…"

He chuckled. Rose flinched when he leaned down into her ear and yelled, "BOOM!" He leaned back up. 

"If you choose the grasshopper, we will all die, but you and he will spend eternity together. So, Rose, choose carefully. Will you allow the Doctor to live and spend the rest of your life with me, or will you bring the Opera House down around our heads and spend eternity with him? Your choice, Rose. What will it be?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor lay on his side in the dark gulping in the cold, cool air. Each inhalation felt like Heaven to him after being in the murderous heat of the torture chamber. He didn't know why Erik had chosen to install a trap door in the middle of the room, but he was glad he did. When he went through the hole, he had enough strength to hold his hands out and execute a roll, thus saving himself from a bump on the head or a broken neck. His strength had been depleted from the heat, but now, he was feeling much better.

"Now I know how a rotisserie chicken feels," he muttered to himself. 

He rolled onto his stomach and sighed, as the cold concrete chilled his stomach. If Rose's life wasn't in jeopardy, he would stay in this position forever. But, he had to get up and get back to her, no matter what it took. It wouldn't take long for Erik to discover he had escaped, and when he did, Rose would pay the price. 

Groaning, he got to his knees. He heard the organ music above him, so unless Erik had extremely long arms, he hadn't discovered he was missing yet. He looked up at the hole. He considered leaping up, grabbing onto the rim and pulling himself up to let Rose know he was alive. He had seen how anguished she had been, as she watched him dying, and he didn't want her to think he really had. But, when he stood up, he stumbled forward and fell back to his knees. He knew then that it would take awhile before he could stand up properly, let alone jump. His head was spinning just from that one simple act, and he had to wait a moment until he got his equilibrium back.

Then, suddenly, he heard the organ music stop. Cursing, he crawled further into the darkness, looking for a way out of the room. He crawled off to the right, and he grunted when his head hit something hard. He raised his hand and felt it. It was smooth. He guessed from the feel of it that it was made of wood. He ran his hand along it. It was both long and wide with a sliver of metal encircling the end of it. A barrel, perhaps?

"NO, IT CANNOT BE!"

The Doctor cursed when he heard Erik's enraged scream. There was no time now to find out what the object was. He needed a door. He crawled along with his hand out in front of him, trying to feel for something that resembled a door. His hand felt something smooth and cold, and he paused as he inspected it. It was a step. He turned his body towards it, reached out, and felt another step. There were steps going up to somewhere. 

"Hang on, my love, I'm coming for you," he murmured to himself. 

He crawled up the steps, taking care not to go too fast, lest he bump his head into a door or wall. After crawling up seven steps, his head finally touched a wooden door, and he breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived, however, when he found the doorknob, tried it, and the door stayed shut. 

"Blast, what a time to be without my screwdriver," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was terrified.

If she turned the scorpion, the Doctor would be spared, but she would lose him forever. If she turned the grasshopper, they would both lose their lives, but they would be reunited after death, far from Erik's madness. That is, if there were an afterlife, and they would both end up going to the same one. It didn't matter though. The Doctor was too important to the universe. He had to survive, so he could continue to make a difference in people's lives. She couldn't be selfish. As horrifying as it was, she had to sacrifice herself, so he could live. But, was Erik telling the truth, about which was which. In her mind, the scorpion would be the one that would set off the bomb, not the other way around. Erik was completely certifiable, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would lie to her in order to trick her into blowing up the Opera House. The man was definitely nutty enough to do it. 

"Well, my dear, what is your decision?"

Rose wanted to just grab the screwdriver, use it on the torture chamber door, jump into the hole, and be with the Doctor. He had it in his pouch, and she felt sure she could wiggle out of his grip and grab it from him. But, knowing Erik, he would activate the grasshopper the moment she jumped into the hole, and that would be the end of that. 

As if reading her thoughts, Erik dug her fingernails into her flesh.

"Choose now, or I will choose the grasshopper for you!" he hissed in her ear.

"How do I know you're telling the truth about which one is which," Rose said.

"You don't, little Rose, you'll just have to have faith that I'm not lying to you," Erik purred.

"If I choose the scorpion, will you let the Doctor walk out of here unharmed?"

"I give you my word; no harm will come to him. Of course, if the idiot decides to fight me, or come back for you at some point, then the deal is off."

Rose swallowed hard.

"No…I'll talk to him. I'll…tell him not to come back for me," she said, sorrowfully. 

Erik chuckled in her ear.

"Hmm, for your sake and his, he better listen to you, then. Now, choose. I will not stand here forever with you. Choose, or I choose for you! Turn the figurine and decide his fate."

Rose choked back a sob, as she slowly lifted her hand, put it on the scorpion, and turned it. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the place to blow sky high, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked around at Erik, who was smiling at her.

"You have chosen wisely, my dear," he said.

Rose studied his face. There was something sinister about his expression. Suddenly, she had to see for herself if the Doctor was truly all right.

"Let me see him," she said. 

"Of course, my dear, follow me."

Rose saw him stifling his laughter.

"Let me see him, now!"

Erik feigned shock. 

"My, my, how very rude. After all I've done for you, Rose; you have the audacity to speak to me like that."

"Let me see him!" Rose screamed.

Erik smirked.

"Very well, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat on the top step rifling through his trouser pockets trying to find something, anything he could use to pick the lock. He found his psychic paper, some coins, and a picture of Rose that he carried with him everywhere he went, but nothing that would help him escape. Cursing under his breath, he slowly inched down the steps, hoping that there was something lying on the floor that he could use. 

Suddenly an overhead light came on, blinding him. He slammed his hand over his eyes, cursing profusely. Taking his eyes away, he saw he was in a small, stone room. He looked over and noticed he had been correct about the barrels, but his self-congratulation was short lived when he read what was stamped on each one.

GUNPOWDER.

He noticed there were wires connecting the barrels together. Wires, he guessed, that ultimately led to a detonator switch, somewhere.

"Yup, I will definitely be burning my tuxedo trousers when I get back to the TARDIS," he muttered.

He frowned when he suddenly heard a loud, groaning sound. He looked over and noticed a section of the wall was sliding up by the barrels. His eyes widened when murky water gushed through it, flooding the room.

"On second thought, I think I'll go find the tuxedo shop and burn that to the ground instead."

He looked around frantically trying to find something to use on the door. Then, he noticed a couple of rusty nails lying by some wood on the far side of the room. Letting out a jubilant cry, he got to his feet and stumbled over to them. Grabbing the wood for support, he grabbed one of the nails, just as the water reached the spot. Turning back, he waded through the water to the steps and stumbled up them, as the room slowly filled with water. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose waited beside Erik while he unlocked the door. She saw the smirk plastered on his face, and she knew something was wrong with the Doctor. She had been a fool to trust him. He was dead now, and she had been his executioner. Tormented thoughts filled her mind of what she might find when she looked into the hole. She knew if he was dead, then she might as well join him, since she would die inside from heartbreak and guilt. Erik opened the door, and she pushed past him into the room. Her heart stopped when she heard the sound of running water coming up through the hole. It started again when she heard the Doctor's curses intermingling with the rushing water. Lunging at the hole, she felt to her knees.

"Doctor!"

There was a pause.

"Rose?"

Rose didn't answer back. She was too busy looking at the rapidly rising water.

"Rose!"

Rose was snapped out of her reverie.

"Doctor?"

"Rose! Jump! Come to me!"

Rose looked back at Erik. He had been lounging against the door, giggling at her, but the moment he heard that, he started running towards her.

"Jump, angel, jump!" the Doctor yelled.

Saying a silent prayer, Rose went headfirst through the hole, just as Erik made a grab for her. She hit the water with her hands out. Her hands hit the concrete, stopping her forward motion, and the rest of her body flopped into the water. She quickly surfaced, and blinked trying to get the water out of her eyes. She saw the Doctor sitting on the top step, holding his hand out to her. 

"Come to me, Rose," he said, smiling.

Rose swam to the steps and crawled up to the Doctor. The Doctor embraced her tightly, smirking at Erik, who was shouting curses at them. Not able to resist gloating, he showed him the rusty nail and grinned when Erik screamed at him.

"You won't escape, Doctor! You and Rose will both drown!" he said, as the Doctor turned and continued to pick the lock. "That water is from the underground lake, and it will overwhelm you before you have a chance to…"

He trailed off when the Doctor suddenly grabbed hold of the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.

"You were saying?" he yelled back at Erik.

"You will not escape alive, Doctor. There are booby traps scattered throughout my domain, and you and Rose will both die before you reach safety!"

"Just like we would die in the torture chamber or drown before we got out of this room?" the Doctor taunted him. 

His eyes widened when Erik opened his mouth to sing. 

"Rose, cover your ears and run!" the Doctor yelled. 

They slammed their hands over their ears, scrambled out the door, and slammed it shut. Both of them crawled away from the door, getting away from the sound of his voice. When they were far enough away, they fell into each other's arms. The Doctor smoothed her hair back, and rained gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks while Rose wept with relief at seeing him alive and well. She laid her head on his chest while the Doctor held her protectively. The Doctor allowed her to linger there for a moment, before he gently pulled her away.

"We have to go, Rose. We have to find out way back to the surface and back to the TARDIS before Erik recaptures us. And, if there are a lot of booby traps around, we'll have to avoid them too."

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so glad you're alive."

He gave her a loving smile.

"I'm glad you are too, and I'm glad you're unharmed and with me, instead of being at his mercy. Now, come on, we have to find a way out before he catches up to us."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Erik looked down into the hole cursing the Doctor and cursing Rose. Lastly, he cursed himself for not following close behind the child when she entered the torture chamber. At first, he couldn't imagine her being foolish enough to plunge into the watery grave, but looking back on it, he realized that's exactly what the little whelp would do once she saw her precious Doctor. 

"You think you may have won, Doctor," he hissed," but all you are doing is delaying the inevitable. I have come too far now to lose to you, and I'll be damned if I find myself back on that prison planet."

Rising, he walked back out the door and headed towards some switches beside the front door. 

"I suppose it is only polite to give the Doctor and his love a little light to see by while they are trying to escape," he said, turning one of them on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor got to his feet and helped Rose to stand. It was completely dark, and he had no idea where they were. He figured they were somewhere near the lake since the hole had been just beside the door.

"Stay with me, Rose," he said," There's no telling what we might find in here."

Rose nodded and took hold of his arm. She walked beside him while the Doctor turned to his left and groped around in the darkness. His hand touched a wall a few feet from where they had been.

"Blast," he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor sighed.

"This wall, that's what's wrong," he said, angrily.

"What about it?"

"I'm sure the lake is beyond this wall," he said to her," and since the lake is draining into that room, that means that the water level is lowered enough that we could see any booby traps contained in it. And, since we know the corridor beyond the lake that leads up to the trapdoor is booby trap free, the lake is now our best hope for escaping alive. But, since we don't have any explosives or a pneumatic drill, we can't break through to it. Which means, we'll have to take the scenic route, which I'm sure is just chock full of death traps."

He turned and looked at the darkness surrounding them.

"Not to mention, there is no light in here, so we'll be fumbling around in the darkness and---"

Suddenly, the Doctor was blinded as lights came on in the corridor. He cursed, as he and Rose covered their eyes. 

"Damn it! I'm tired of being blinded every ten seconds in this place!" he yelled.

They took their hands away and noticed that there was round bubble-like lights attached to the right side of the corridor wall, spaced out every couple of feet. The white light coming from them lit the way perfectly. 

"I guess it's a good thing Erik has alien technology. These lights are brighter and more reliable than torch light. Although, I'm sure that won't keep us from stumbling into the booby traps along the way."

"Do you think Erik is waiting for us to fall into something before he comes after us?" Rose asked.

The Doctor snorted.

"Most likely. I know this much about him. The git doesn't like to do much work, he prefers his victims to off themselves, hence the torture chamber and hypnotic voice that can control minds. If we didn't get out the door in time, I'm sure we would have fallen under his spell and just sat there while the water went up over our heads."

He smiled at her. 

"Well, we might as well start off, so we can get out of here and get back to the TARDIS. Then, we can arm ourselves and come up with a plan to stop him. Just remember what Andre said, keep your hand at the level of your eyes. I have a feeling that piece of advice is about to come in handy now."

They raised one hand in front of their faces, clasped the other hand, and started down the corridor. 

"Doctor, who is this guy?" Rose said to him, "How do you know him?"

"I first met him in my fifth life. I was taking my companions, Tegan and Nyssa to Gannet Seven for a bit of relaxation. Come to find out, he had been using his voice to hypnotize people to get them to do his will or just kill people he didn't like. He hypnotized my companions. When I found him, he tried his voice on me, and I tricked him into thinking I was hypnotized. He was in the TARDIS with me, and I told him I could take him to a planet where he could hypnotize an army that he could use to take over the universe. Instead, I took him straight to the warden's office on Tetrazarlion, a prison planet. They arrested him, and I went on my way thinking that was the last I would ever see of him. But, apparently he escaped and has been plotting his revenge for some time now. It's been so long ago since I last saw him that it took me a minute to remember who he was. Course, the disfigured face also confused me. I guess that's another reason why he wants me dead, although I had nothing to do with that aside from putting him in the place where it happened. But, you know these loonies, everything is my fault whether I did it or not."

He gave Rose a sad smile.

"It is my fault that he escaped, Rose," he said.

"Doctor, no."

"Yes, I should have taken him to a more secure place like Volag Nok. I should have made sure there was no chance he could get loose and come back to terrorize my companions and me. It's because of me that he came after you, kidnapped you, and made you suffer. I'm sorry for that, Rose."

"Doctor, you didn't know. That was five lives ago, and you said you hardly remembered the guy. You can't know what people are going to do once you leave them behind. You put him away, and you thought he was secure, and that's the best you can do. You can't keep tabs on everyone you put in prison. I don't blame you one bit for any of this. Frankly, I'm glad you do know him, so we know what we're up against. Please don't blame yourself."

"I know I shouldn't, Rose. I just get sick of constantly fighting the same villains repeatedly. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Omega, Davros, the Master, the Rani, Ice Warriors, Yeti, Slitheen, Zygons, and on, and on, and on. Every time I think I have finally seen the last of them, they just pop right up and make my life hell all over again. It gets old, Rose. It gets really old seeing the same ugly faces over and over, and apparently I can now add Erik to the list of villains who just won't go away. That's why once we get past this little obstacle course of his, we are going to make sure he is finished for good, so I won't have to have another companion menaced five hundred years from now. I…"

Suddenly, he heard a snapping sound and heard Rose scream. He had just enough time to turn his head and see her fall through a trap door before she pulled him down to the floor. He tightened his grip around her hand and thrust his other hand into the hole.

"Rose, grab my hand!" he yelled at her. 

As Rose tried to grab his hand, the Doctor heard a sound that chilled him to the bone. The sound of snakes hissing while their rattles vibrated.

"Oh, lovely, a snake pit, how original," he muttered, as Rose finally grabbed his hand.

He quickly pulled her up into his arms before she was bitten. 

"I'm glad you had a hold of my hand, Rose."

"Yeah, me too."

He shook his head while he listened to the hissing snakes.

"We have to be extra vigilant from here on out. Next time, we might not be so lucky," the Doctor said.

They stood up and held their hands up to their eyes. Now, there was no talking, as they looked all around for any sign of a booby trap. They moved down the corridor slowly and cautiously. 

It was due to this vigilance that Rose managed to see the flash of light seconds before a huge scimitar swung at their heads. She grabbed the Doctor's head and ducked with him when it came within an inch of their necks. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Good job, Hawkeye!"

"Thanks."

They fell to their knees when the scimitar came back the other way. They crawled a few feet away from it before standing back up again. 

"Wow, he certainly wasn't kidding when he said this place was booby trapped, eh?" the Doctor said, "What's next, a vat of boiling oil that gets dumped on our heads?"

They held their hands up and resumed their cautious pace down the passageway. Then, finally, the thing that Andre had warned them about happened. Rose gasped when a noose came out of nowhere, dropped down around the Doctor's head, and tightened. The Doctor let out a grunt, as his hand was pressed up against his face. 

"Rose," he said, in my nose is smushed against my hand, tone of voice, "Could you be a dear and take this off me, so I can breathe again?"

Rose grabbed the rope, loosened it, and jerked it away from his head. The Doctor sighed and took his hand away from his face.

"Thank you," he said.

He looked up and saw the noose had come through a tiny hole in the ceiling.

"Most ingenious," the Doctor murmured, "I see the reason now for holding your hand up to your eyes. It's so the rope won't be able to tighten completely around your neck and strangle you."

He winked at her.

"Course most people don't have a respiratory bypass system that they can use when that happens, but still, hanging isn't a pleasant thing to go through. Reminds me of the time when I was in my sixth life and a bunch of crazed villagers in Salem, Massachusetts tried to hang me and Peri for witchcraft after seeing the TARDIS appear in the middle of their town."

He grimaced.

"Course the outfit I had on at the time didn't help matters much," he muttered, "still, won't be doing that again any time soon. Ah, well, I guess we need to move on and find out what other fun things are in this corridor of doom. Personally, I can't wait to find the Lightning Sand, the flame spurts, and the ROUS's, how about you?"

"Well, when you dropped into the trapdoor, I figured you dropped onto a bed of spikes or fell in a lion's den, so I'm guessing that'll be next," she said, as they walked.

"Hmmm, I bet you're right. Huh, bed of spikes, I forgot about that one. Yup, after encountering the obligatory snake pit and the pendulum, I am guessing the bed of spikes is coming up too. Wanna bet on it?"

Rose stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm bored, and I want to make this more interesting by guessing what death trap is coming up next. So, ten quid says it's the bed of spikes?"

"Okay, you're on."

"Great."

Rose couldn't suppress a smile when she heard the Doctor mutter, "Come on, bed of spikes, show up, so I'll be ten quid richer," under his breath. 

She remembered how he and Jack used to do this sort of thing back in the old days. Constantly betting on the outcome of events. It used to peeve her old Doctor when he kept losing, and Jack kept getting richer. After he passed the 100 quid mark, he finally gave up the practice, claiming he wasn't a bank. It wasn't until they met Queen Victoria that he started it up again. She had won that round and figured that would be the end of it, but apparently the Doctor didn't know when to quit. 

As it turned out, the Doctor lost. A javelin shot by them, barely missing their backs. Rather than be freaked out by that, the Doctor was incensed that he lost yet another ten quid to Rose, and proclaimed loudly that he wasn't going to bet any money ever again. However, it wasn't ten minutes later that the Doctor was again offering ten quid for the bed of spikes.

"I wanna make my money back," he said, when Rose pointed out, he had just lost again. 

Rose shrugged and agreed to the wager. She smiled, thinking of the nice new purse she would buy with the Doctor's wager money. That is, if he ever actually paid it to her. Strangely, whenever she demanded the money he owed her, he always had an excuse ready for why he couldn't pay her. Still, the money wasn't the point of it. What mattered was the two of them were thinking of ways to make light of a tense, scary situation. That's one of the things she loved about him, and she figured it was one of the ways he had kept his sanity intact for so long. She knew her mum would be appalled if she knew just how flippant she was being about her possible death, but she didn't care. As long as she was with the Doctor, it didn't matter what happened to her. She knew deep down that she would always be safe, and he would always protect her, no matter what. 

She stopped when the Doctor put his hand on her chest. He gave her an impish grin.

"Behold, I shall defy death before your very eyes!" he proclaimed.

He hesitated a moment, ran a couple of feet, soared into the air, and let out a, "Ha!" as he stomped on the floor several feet away from her. He looked around at the floor and gave her a smug smile.

"Behold, no bed of spikes, I have survived for another minute, or two, go me!"

He pumped his fist in the air and grinned when Rose giggled at him.

"You better not tempt fate like that," she teased.

The Doctor let out a loud snort.

"I've been tempting fate since I was knee high to a Garglisnort. Death doesn't scare me. I laugh at it. See?"

He let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"There I just laughed at death, go me, again!"

"You are a complete nutter, you know that?" Rose said, walking towards him.

She almost reached his side when the floor dropped away. The Doctor lunged at her and caught the hand that was in front of her face. He looked down and cursed. There, inches from her feet, was the bed of spikes.

Rose looked at it. Breathing hard, she looked back up at him.

"I guess you jumped on the wrong spot, yeah?" she said, trying to make light of the situation.

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded, but she could tell he was visibly shaken from what had just happened. He pulled her up and held her close.

"Damn it, how many death traps are in here?" he said, looking around. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Chances are, something will happen, and we'll end up getting hurt…or worse."

He held her protectively.

"Thank God, I was right here to grab you. If it had been a second later…"

"You caught me, Doctor," Rose said, when she noticed the anguish in his eyes. "Don't think of the alternatives."

The Doctor nodded. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"That's it though, no more betting, no more tomfoolery. Let's just get out of here, as quickly and as safely as we can, and get back to the TARDIS before our luck runs out."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After the bed of spikes, the Doctor made Rose go slowly, so he could examine every inch of the corridor. He had nearly gotten Rose killed with his joking ways, and he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. 

To his surprise, no other death traps appeared, and they soon found themselves in front of a wooden door at the end of the corridor. The Doctor glanced around, suspiciously. 

"I don't like this," he said. "Why are there no other booby traps after the bed of spikes?"

"Maybe he figured most people wouldn't get that far, or maybe we missed some," Rose offered.

"Maybe...maybe not. I still don't like this. Stay by me."

Rose nodded and came up close to his back. The Doctor neared the door.

"If something happens, run. Don't worry about me, get yourself to safety, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Doctor."

He looked at her.

"I mean it, don't worry about me. Just run!"

"I will, I promise."

The Doctor studied her face for a moment. Satisfied she would obey; he nodded and turned his attention back to the door. He reached out his hand and tentatively touched the doorknob. He quickly drew it back and rubbed his fingertips together. Satisfied that the doorknob was cool, he grasped it more firmly. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob. 

He jumped back when he heard a hissing. He cursed when he looked up and saw gas leaking out of the ceiling. He switched to his bypass system and looked at Rose.

"Rose! Run!"

"I can't!"

The Doctor gave her a confused look and saw where she was pointing. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a wall blocking the corridor behind them. 

"I knew it was too easy!" the Doctor growled.

He grabbed Rose's shoulders and forced her to lie on the ground. Frantically, he looked all around for a way to switch off the gas and cursed when there was none. With a sigh of resignation, he sank down beside Rose, praying that the gas would only put her to sleep. He put his hand on her cheek and watched while her eyelids began to flutter.

"Rose, listen to me. I'll get us out of this, I promise."

Rose gave him a sleepy smile.

"I know you will, my Doctor. I know you will."

He kissed her lips gently and watched as she slipped into unconsciousness. As he heard the gas switch off, he studied her face, took her pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed her vital signs were still strong. 

"Only knock-out gas," he murmured. "He wants us alive. Good, then there is still hope for escape."

He laid his head beside him.

"Hold on, my love, I will get us out of this," he murmured.

He gave her lips one last kiss before he closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik opened the door and looked down at the unconscious captives in front of him. He stared at them, marveling at the fact that they managed to get to the door alive and uninjured. What shocked him even more was the human child had accomplished it along with the Time Lord. Even with his protection, he figured that at one point she would make a mistake and die. Seeing her here made him even more aware of just how much brains and power resided in her weak, primitive body. 

"You choose your companions well, Doctor, I'll give you that," he said to him, "however, in the end, neither of you were no match for my sleeping gas. Shame, really, that after all this, you would be defeated by a simple trick. Apparently, you became overconfident in the end and your overconfidence will be your undoing."

Bending down, he slung Rose over his left shoulder and grabbed him around the waist. Standing up, he walked back towards his lair, dragging him along. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik dropped the Doctor and Rose onto the floor of his lair. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack and watched him while he stood over them with an evil smile on his face. 

"Now, let's see. I suppose I could put them both back in the torture chamber, but that's too merciful a death after all they've done. After mocking me, I want the Doctor to die a slow, painful death, and I want them both to be awake while it is happening. I want him to be fully aware of the agony I'm going to put him through. So, I suppose I will get some more rope, tie them both up and wait till they wake. And…I believe I have some more rope in my bedroom."

He chuckled.

"Don't go anyway, I'll be right back," he said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

The Doctor opened his eyes a bit more and watched while he walked into his bedroom. 

"That's it, Erik, gloat all you want, I'll be the one having the last laugh," he muttered.

He closed his eyes back when Erik walked into the room carrying some rope in his arms. He kept calm and kept his body relaxed when he sensed Erik staring at him.

"Rest now, Doctor, because soon you'll be screaming in agony," he heard him say. "I'll make you pay for defying me."

The Doctor felt him kneeling down next to him. He hesitated a moment, waiting until Erik started to move him. Then, his eyes snapped open, and he took in Erik's shocked expression with smug satisfaction. 

"Peek-a-boo!" he said, gleefully.

He hit Erik as hard as he could in the face. When he reeled back, he leapt to his feet, grabbed him by his robe, and slammed him into the wall. 

"Should have killed us when you had the chance, Ackerbie," he said. "I think you'll enjoy the prison on Volag Nok. It's nice and cool all year round, and you get your own private cell! But, then again, maybe I won't take you there. Maybe I'll just finish you off right here!"

Erik opened his mouth to sing, and grunted when the Doctor punched him in the face. He grabbed the dagger from his belt and held it to his throat.

"Go on, give me a reason to slit your throat, please!" he said, with a murderous look in his eyes. 

"You couldn't do it, Doctor."

He grunted when the Doctor pressed the blade against his throat.

"Oh no? Try me."

"You don't have the guts, Doctor. You aren't like me. You'll just take me to another prison planet, drop me off, and run away just like the last time. And if you do, I'll find a way to escape, come back here and kill---"

He grunted when the Doctor slammed him into the wall.

"No, you won't," he growled at him. "Because I'm going to make sure you don't threaten me, Rose, or anyone else ever again. So nighty-night for now."

He punched him in the face and smirked when he heard his nose break, as he was knocked unconscious. He let go and watched him slump to the floor. He glanced down at the pouch on his belt, had a thought, and rifled through it.

"Ah-ha!" he cried, when he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

He glanced around at Rose. When he saw she was still unconscious, he held the screwdriver up to his lips and gave it a loving kiss. 

"I missed you, little buddy," he said. "I'm so glad you're alright. Now, you and I are gonna take care of this creep once and for all."

He walked over to the torture chamber, went inside, and walked over to the trapdoor. He studied the button in the crack for a moment, and then pressed it.

"Oh, good," he said, when the trapdoor swung back up and locked. 

He lowered his screwdriver to the button, turned it on, and then tried it again. The smile widened when the trapdoor stayed shut.

"Good, now the little bugger can't get out."

He walked back out, walked over to Erik, and dragged him inside the torture chamber. He laid him on the ground under the noose, walked back out, closed the door, and locked it with the screwdriver. 

He walked over to Rose, picked her up, and carried her back into the other bedroom to rest. Once she was comfortable, he came back out, grabbed the chair, set it down in front of the plate glass window, and waited for Erik to wake. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. She shot up in the bed when she saw where she was.

"Oh, God, no!"

She quickly examined herself. She was still wearing her clothes. Unless Erik had disrobed her and put her clothes back on, he hadn't raped her since she had been out. She frantically looked all around the room for any sign of the Doctor.

"No," she said, her heart sinking when she saw she was alone, "oh, God, Doctor, what has he done to you?"

She leapt out of bed and reeled back when she suddenly felt lightheaded. She sat down on the edge and put her head in her hands trying to stop the world from spinning.

Then, she heard a sound that sent shivers down her spine. Someone was playing the organ. She closed her eyes. The Doctor was back in the torture chamber, dying, and this time there would be no escape for him. But as she listened, she suddenly realized that this was not the complex melody that Erik was playing them earlier, in fact it sounded suspiciously like...

"Chopsticks?" Rose muttered to herself.

She tried to get up again, and to her relief, she could stand without feeling any dizziness. She crept to the bedroom door and peeked outside. Her eyes widened when she noticed the Doctor sitting at the organ. His head was turned away from her while his index finger plucked out the familiar melody. Rose looked past him. The curtain was across the plate glass window, and Erik was nowhere in sight. Hesitantly, she stepped out into the main room.

"Doctor?"

He stopped playing and turned his head around. Rose was taken aback when she saw the silver mask on his face.

"Bwahahahaha! So, Rose, you have finally recovered from my diabolical sleeping gas! Listen then, as I play a fiendish melody for a pair of doomed lovers! Tremble at my musical skills!"

He resumed his rendition of Chopsticks. He gave her an impish smile.

"Trembling, yet?" he said.

"Hardly."

He gave her a stern look.

"You dare mock my musical talents! I will throw you in the sauna of doom for that!" he said, pointing to the red curtain.

Rose laughed in spite of herself, which the Doctor rewarded with a huge smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

Rose watched while he played the organ.

"Um…" Rose said, hesitantly, "where is Erik?"

Keeping his eyes on the organ keys, the Doctor pointed behind him to the curtain. Rose walked over and sat down beside him on the bench.

"Is he knocked out?"

"Most likely."

"Is the heat on?"

"Most likely."

Rose paused.

"Is he dead now?"

"Most likely."

"Doctor, will you quit saying that?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, he was knocked out earlier. Yes, I did turn the heat on, albeit it's only been two minutes since it's been on, and no, I'm pretty sure the man isn't dead, since the room hasn't had time to heat up yet."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Nah, I'm going to teach the bugger not to mess with me. Then, I'll take him to the ice planet of Volag Nok, so he can cool off in a nice, frigid jail cell."

"Doctor, did you cover up his mouth?"

"Yes, once I calmed down enough to go back in the torture chamber and do that. I went into the other bedroom, cut some strips off the blanket on the bed, and then I bound and gagged him. I would have done it earlier except I was minutes away from cutting his head off, and I figured I had better get him knocked out and away from me before I did something I would regret. I also made sure to stuff an enormous wad of blanket in his mouth before tying the gag over it, so unless he can throw his voice, there is no danger of us being hypnotized by him."

"And you're just gonna leave him in there?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I really don't care about him, Rose. Man tried to hypnotize me back in my fifth life, he's threatened three of my companions, and in the space of a few hours, tried to broil me, drown me, poison me, slice my head off, skewer me, hang me, turn me into a pincushion, and knock me out. You can check on him, if you like, I'll be sitting here playing his organ and enjoying a well-deserved rest."

He smiled at her.

"By the way, what do you think of the mask? Is it me?"

"No."

"Blast, and I thought it accentuated my eyes perfectly."

Rose ignored that and moved past him. She grabbed the curtain, pulled it back, and gasped when she saw the enraged look on Erik's face. Sweat was running down his head, and he was rubbing his cheek against the floor repeatedly. Rose figured he was trying to slip the gag off his mouth.

"Well, well, he's sweating already."

Rose looked over at the Doctor. He was sitting on the bench staring at him with barely contained glee. Rose walked over to him.

"Doctor, you can't do this."

"Rose, relax, I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just gonna make little wormy squirmy a bit before we haul his useless carcass back to the TARDIS."

He took off the mask, set it on the bench beside him, and went over to stand beside Rose.

"It's a good thing Rose is so sweet and caring towards others since I seriously doubt anyone else would give a damn about you," he said to him, "I personally would prefer to sit at your organ and play to my hearts' content while every drop of moisture is sweated out of your body, but I know that would upset Rose, and her feelings mean more to me than my desire for vengeance. So, Ackerbie, I will cut you a break, of sorts. I will spare you from dying in this hideous torture device and take you to Volag Nok instead."

He leaned forward.

"I am giving you one last chance at mercy, Ackerbie, take it. And, if you ever show your ugly face around me again, I will make this little stint in the hall of mirrors look like a walk in the park. And, believe me, I mean every single word I say."

He leaned back up, walked over to the door, and flipped the switch, turning off the heat. Using his screwdriver, he unlocked the door, walked in and grabbed Erik under his arms.

"On your feet!" he said, coldly.

Erik tried to wiggle free. He screamed through the gag when the Doctor jerked his arms upward.

"Don't…try…my…patience," he said, in a deadly tone of voice.

Erik stopped struggling.

"Very good, now…move!"

He shoved Erik's back and walked with him while he went out of the torture chamber. Once they cleared the door, the Doctor grabbed his arm roughly, halting him. He looked at Rose.

"Rose, go in that bedroom over there, and you'll find the dagger on the bed. Cut off another strip from the blanket that I can use as a blindfold."

"Yes, Doctor."

She ran into the bedroom while the Doctor smirked at Erik.

"Don't want you to see my ship and get any more ideas about using her;" he said to him, "you're in enough trouble as it is without adding TARDIS theft to your list of crimes."

He smiled when Rose came back into the room carrying a long strip of cloth.

"Thank you, my Rose," he said.

He put the cloth around his eyes and tied it tightly in the back.

"Not only that, but you also owe me a new outfit since I had to ruin this one escaping from your death traps," he said.

He looked down at his tuxedo trousers.

"But, no tuxedos when you do get me something. I'm done with them."

"Doctor, he has to unseal the doors," Rose said.

"No, he doesn't. I found the switch that moves the wall. It's over there by his front door. The opening is back in the bedroom. And, that is where we're going to go. Right up to the street and straight on to the TARDIS."

He leaned into Erik's ear.

"Then, after I have a rest, come back here and explain to the managers that the Opera House is Ghost free, it'll be on to Volag Nok, and believe me, It'll take a miracle for you to escape from that. Now, move along, little songbird, Rose and I are anxious to get back home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The Doctor could barely contain his anger, as he pushed Erik through the streets of Paris towards the TARDIS. He hated this man with a passion, and he wanted nothing more than to rip his heart from his body. Deep inside, his rage burned like a slow fire, but outwardly, he kept his face impassive. Rose was beside him and the last thing he wanted was to upset her. Not after everything they had been through tonight. It amazed him that one man could cause them so much trouble. He wasn't particularly strong, or smart, in fact, he would be completely normal if it wasn't for that damn voice of his. The Doctor longed to rip his voice box out of his mouth. At least then, he could be sure that he wouldn't be able to use his voice to escape and make his life hell all over again.

However, in the end, Volag Nok was just as good as killing him. The planet was eternally cold, snowy, and icy. And, unlike Tetrazarlion, it was run by androids who didn't require sleep, food or other amenities. Even better they wouldn't fall prey to his voice, should he try to use it on them. The Doctor kicked himself. If he had only taken Erik there in the first place, none of this would have happened. Still, Tetrazarlion had been closer than Volag Nok, and he had decided to go to it in case Erik got any ideas about doing something to him, or his companions, or the TARDIS. Still, it was a moot point now. It had happened, both he and Rose had come through it okay, and Erik finally was going to go where he belonged.

At last, they came out of an alley and saw the TARDIS sitting across the street. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He was anxious to get Rose inside, get dressed, and get Erik locked up. He decided that he would let Rose sleep while he went to talk to the managers. It had been a stressful night for her and even though she had been knocked out, she still needed a few more hours of peaceful sleep. He figured she would never tell him that, but he could sense her tiredness just the same. He glanced over and saw how happy she was at seeing the ship again and he thanked any deities who might be listening that she had managed to live long enough to see it again. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, and she smiled at him.

"I want you to get out of those clothes and sleep, Rose," he said, gently, "I'll take care of everything and then we'll be on our way."

To his great delight, Rose nodded without hesitation, confirming his suspicions about her level of fatigue. He suspected she probably was just glad to be home and not anxious to go back to the Opera House any time soon and after all that had transpired tonight; it would be awhile before he also was ready to see another opera.

They stopped at the door, and the Doctor grabbed Erik's shoulder while he unlocked it. He opened the door, shoved Erik through, and quickly led him back to the holding cells while Rose closed the door and headed to her room.

The Doctor walked down the corridor toward Rose's room. He had gotten Erik in one of the Plexiglas cells and once he was inside, he activated the sleeping gas, so he would behave. He left him restrained, so he wouldn't be able to take the gag off and then commanded the TARDIS to seal the room, leaving him alone in the dark.

He stopped by Rose's room, looked at the crack under the door, and noticed the light was off. Slowly, he opened it and peered inside. Rose was fast asleep. She stared at her for a moment listening to her soft, steady breathing. Then, he slowly came inside the room and walked over to her bed. He stared down at her angelic face, watching as her eyes moved under her closed lids. A soft smile formed on his face, and he wondered if she was dreaming about him. At least, for the moment, she wasn't having any nightmares about what had happened and that brought him some comfort. Since she had come on board, he couldn't count the number of times she had woke up screaming, and he had to run to comfort her and let her know he was there. He usually ended up sleeping near her until she was able to relax enough to fall back to sleep.

Inadvertently, those hours of lying by her side, giving her comfort, helped bring them closer together, and slowly over time, he had found himself being more open and receptive to her until he finally had to admit to himself that he was hopelessly in love. It had been a risky move opening his hearts to her, and the fact that Erik had been able to use that against him was proof of that, but once he had known the joy of being in love with someone who gave him love in return, he knew that he couldn't go back to the way he was before. All those years of depriving himself of love because of his fear of letting others get too close to him was a foolish mistake. He knew there had been other companions who had fallen in love with him just as Rose had. How much fuller would his life had been if he had just returned the love instead of pushing them away with the pretense that he was only interested in a platonic relationship? In the end, Erik using Rose against him had been no different from any other villain using a companion to obtain his cooperation. He cared for his companions and would have done anything to ensure their safety. Having a platonic relationship with Rose wouldn't have made any difference. He still would have worried about her and felt anguish each time she was captured or hurt. So, in the end, he decided to take the plunge and make a commitment to her. As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he was glad that he did. Loving her filled a centuries old emptiness in his hearts and gave him a reason to look forward to each new day. Knowing she was alive, safe, and sleeping soundly made every second of torment he had suffered worth it.

Smiling, he leaned over and gave her a butterfly kiss on her temple. He lingered a moment over her face, listening while she sighed contentedly in her sleep and shifted her body slightly under the covers. Then, satisfied that she would be all right for the moment, he rose, walked to the door, and closed it back, as he went to get ready to go back to the Opera House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andre and Firmin didn't know what to say. What the Doctor was telling them boggled their minds. The Ghost was defeated. And, he had been the one to do it? They looked him up and down. This scrawny, pale man had beaten the terror that had plagued them for months. It was unbelievable.

"Monsieur," Andre said, "you must be joking."

"I assure you, gentlemen, I am not," the Doctor replied, "Rose and I found his lair and put a stop to him once and for all. He will no longer trouble you or anyone else in the Opera House."

He smiled.

"And if you follow me, I will show you one of the secret passages down to his domicile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The managers looked around Erik's lair hardly daring to believe their eyes. They couldn't believe they were standing in the house the Ghost had lived in. The Doctor walked over to the organ bench, grabbed the mask, and brought it to them.

"There you go, gentlemen, proof that the Ghost is defeated. He wore this mask over his disfigured face and I took it from him when he was captured."

Andre took it from him, and he and Firmin examined it.

"Monsieur, how did you do this? We must know," Firmin said.

"Well, I really don't want to toot my own horn. I'd rather just be on my way and let this whole affair fade into history."

"No, Monsieur. Please, tell us," Andre said. "don't be so modest. You have done the Opera House a great service and we wish to hear of your heroic deeds."

"Besides, if we know what you did, we can tell others and let them know that the Ghost will no longer plague them," Firmin added.

The Doctor considered that. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you while we walk up to the surface and go back to your office," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose sat on the captain's chair reading a book. She woke about an hour ago and came out to the console room looking for the Doctor. She didn't find him, but she figured he had gone back to the Opera House, so she settled down onto the chair to wait for him.

She looked up when the door opened, and the Doctor entered. He smiled at her.

"Molto bene," he said, striding over to her, "I believe our next stop is Volag Nok."

"So, you got everything sorted out?"

"Yup, in addition to telling the managers everything that happened to us. They wouldn't let me go until I did. I hope I put their fears to rest. They need to know that Erik will no longer be a threat, so everyone can get on with their lives and work in peace."

He finished setting the coordinates and settled down in the chair beside her. He propped his feet up on the rim and put his hands behind his head while Rose scooted closer and leaned against him. He put one arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze while Rose read her book.

The Doctor and Rose stood just inside the opened door of the TARDIS while it rested on the surface of Volag Nok. They had taken the blindfold off and had untied his legs, but they left his hands tied behind his back and his gag in place.

"Well, here you are, Ackerbie, your new digs," the Doctor said, "hope you get settled in all right. I'm sure the androids will make you feel right at home. Now, let's get going."

He walked him out the door while Rose stood and watched. They walked for a few feet and then suddenly the Doctor turned and sprinted back inside the door. Erik turned to follow him. Suddenly, thin blue bars shot up from the snow-covered ground and surrounded him. Erik had time to give the Doctor a shocked look before he was pulled down through the snow, vanishing from sight. Rose was taken aback.

"What happened?" she asked the Doctor.

"He was taken beneath the planet's surface. That's where the prison is at. Down below, android sentinels will scan his mind for evidence of wrongdoing and compile a list of charges and then he'll be sent away for a long, long time. Especially since he's murdered a number of people. I'm pretty sure he'll never get out."

He slapped his hands together.

"Well, now we've taken care of that, let's go find somewhere else to go, eh?" he said, "and this time, Rose, it's your turn to pick since I ended up putting you through hell with my attempt to broaden your horizons and bring a little culture into your life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later…)

The Doctor sipped a cup of tea while he rested in Jackie's living room. He and Rose had just come back from seeing the aurora borealis on N'tak Sypiconis. Rose had been enchanted, and the Doctor was pleased with himself knowing that he had shown her yet another wonder of the universe. He was watching a chat show on TV, listening as Jackie prepared roast and potatoes for supper when Rose burst through the door, laughing. Both he and Jackie gave her an amused look.

"What is it, honey?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked at her.

"Um…well, mum, I don't think you're gonna understand this. It's really more for the Doctor's benefit."

She walked over to him and giggled, as she dropped a book in his lap. The Doctor stared at her for a second before he picked it up and read the title.

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

BY GASTON LEROUX

For a moment, he couldn't figure out what was so funny about the book. He reread the title, and it slowly dawned on him. He looked up at Rose.

"No, it can't be."

"Yup, I was passing by a bookshop, and they had it on display in their front window. I saw it and was gonna just pass by the shop, but something told me to go inside and check it out. I asked the bookseller about it, and he found it online and showed me a summary. After I read the summary, I just had to buy the book. Here, check this out.

He handed him a piece of paper. The Doctor took it, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His mouth dropped open when he read,

"The Phantom of the Opera" is a hideously deformed musical genius who hides in shadow, living beneath the Paris Opera house. Forced to live this way due to the fact that he has become a killer, his motives in life are changed when he falls in love with a young prima donna named Christine, a girl he has secretly been giving singing lessons to. However, when a young man named Raoul De Chagny vies for the love of Christine, a deadly rivalry ensues, which will determine the fate of not only Christine, but of the entire Paris Opera House.

"No," the Doctor said, softly.

He looked up at Rose.

"Someone must have heard the managers talking about ya and thought our story would make a good book," she said, "the guy that wrote it is Gaston Leroux, so it's not the managers."

"I'm betting it was someone in the cast, or crew, or someone who heard it from one of them," the Doctor said, "you know you humans can't keep your mouth shut about anything."

By this time, Jackie had come up behind the Doctor and was listening quietly, wondering what was going on. The Doctor said nothing more to either of them. He opened up the book and began to read it. Jackie looked at Rose.

"What's this all about?" she asked her.

"Come on, mum, I'll have a cup of tea with ya and explain what happened," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose lay in her bed on the TARDIS watching her little TV. Suddenly, the door opened, and the Doctor walked in.

"Interesting little book," he said, laying it on her chest, "it's pretty exciting. Unfortunately, our names were altered along with the story, so we can't go find Gaston Leroux and demand a royalty check for inspiring it. I found out some facts about him online. Seems he heard tales of the Opera Ghost, researched it, and used our night of terror as the basis for his story. Someone must have told him about us, and he took that information and wrote this novel. Actually, it's an interesting spin on our adventures. I'm done with it now, if you want to read it. Nice to know that our time with mister creepy has been written down and circulated to the masses. Actually, I'm glad we were left out of it. I really would like to forget what happened that night, and I'm sure you do too."

"I do, but I also want to read this and see what the guy said."

"It's good, Rose, don't get me wrong. It's a well written novel. Very suspenseful. It's a good example of how a story can be distorted and changed by someone else, much like the myths and legends of your early history. No one that reads it will ever know the real story. Only we know what really went on that night. That's what makes it so amusing. Comparing what happened to us with what this Leroux chap wrote makes it worthwhile. Anyway, enjoy the book."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back out the door. Rose tried to watch her TV, but curiosity about the novel got the better of her. Turning it off, she picked up the novel, opened it, and smiled to herself as she lost herself completely in the story.

THE END.


End file.
